Is This The End?
by Rabidus
Summary: It was the third nightmare she had since the day she heard the news but this time it was worse, this time she had actually screamed out loud. There was a pounding of feet towards her door and someone, she didn’t know who opened it, she didn’t care...R
1. Default Chapter

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad and it may not be it may be a god sent sign to some this is definitely a fic for Releana lovers and Haters 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

                                                                        **Is This The End?**

By The Pretty Penwriter 

Releana sat at the bar she had slipped in with a fake ID if you were rich you had the money to have the best this seemed to be her only salvation her salvation from the pain she picked up the third shot glass of the night and swallowed it quickly yes the taste was bitter but it soothed her maybe even made her happy she clutched the glass tightly as she remember why she was pathetic as she was now over a break up a break up that had happened a year ago

***Flashback****

Releana headed towards her boyfriend of two years apartment room she was worried since today was supposedly their two year anniversary and he hadn't told her to dress up or anything he only left a brief message on her answering machine for her to come to his place quickly. She had been intrigued as to why he would leave this simple message on her machine so she climbed up the two flights of stairs to his apartment room and slid the key into the lock and pushed the door open the room was dark and quiet so Releana turned on the light and there in front of her stood her adored boyfriend with the unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes his facial features had lost all of his childlike features and now he looked like a grown and rugged man of the age of 18 her love her true one and only…Heero.

"Releana…" he murmured her name in neither pleasure or anger 

She only looked at him her head cocked to the side an innocent look resting in her eyes.

"Yes what is it Heero?" she asked curious 

"Sit." He said stoically as he pointed to a wooden chair that lay to the other side of a table.

She raised an eyebrow as to why he had taken that tone with her he hadn't used that tone in what seemed like forever. Yet she obeyed and sat in the uncomfortable chair.

"Heero what is this about?" she asked cautiously as he sat into the chair opposite her.

He didn't respond only stared at the table's surface Releana waited in silence for him to respond she waited a few minutes then touched his shoulder.

"Heero?" she asked gently

He looked from her hand on his shoulder to her and frowned

"Releana this is not going to work." He said

"What won't work Heero?" she asked innocently hoping that he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying she decided not to look in his eyes she was too afraid what would lay in them.

"Our relationship I cannot go on deceiving you making you think that I love you Releana…I mean I do love you Releana but only as a friends would love another." He told her

Releana stared down at the tabletop shaking her head not believing him she looked into his eyes tears pouring out of her own and saw the look in his eyes telling her that he was being truthful in every word he had said to her she let the sobs and tears come as they may and as he reached out to touch her she jerked back and glared at him.

"Thank you so much Heero thank you for wasting two years of my life when I could have fallen in love with someone who loved me back and not just as a friend." She said coldly as she rushed out of his apartment.

**** End Flashback ***

Ever since that fateful day Releana had turned cold and shallow towards people she didn't care about what happened in the world any longer because he wasn't with her in it so less than a week after her break up she resigned as Vice Foreign Minister her brother couldn't believe her and lectured her about it a lecture which she had walked out of rolling her eyes and walking out of the house. 

"Give me another." She said to the bartender 

He placed down the glass and filled it with the clear liquid she quickly took it and tipped the glass back letting the warm liquid cascade past her tongue and down her throat tasting it savoring it she let a smile grace her lips as she slammed the shot glass down onto the bar signaling the bartender for another one he did so she only swallowed it quickly by her 3rd cup she had become tired of the taste and the not so powerful affect it had on her so she ordered a different drink this time it came in a larger glass and was maybe less strong she took a swig this liquid tasted sweet as candy but after a while the taste turned bitter _just like me _she thought bitterly by now she was pretty wasted her arm movements becoming sluggish as she waved for another drink the bartender looked doubtful but she smiled and winked at him making the bartender blush and serve her another drink she swallowed this one back just as quickly maybe this would be her last one but her arm automatically waved for another drink maybe not she felt a bit queasy now her head seemed to float and stay up in the clouds she smiled that was her last drink she got up and staggered to the door and to her car she knew that she shouldn't drink and drive but hey she didn't care since she was in the Cinq kingdom no one would pull her over because of her license plate. She thought this time she'd take the scenic route the one along the cliff if she fell off she figured she'd die quickly and then maybe her pain would end. She pressed her foot on the gas and checked the speedometer she was going 90 she smirked.

"Not fast enough." She murmured to herself 

She tried to go faster when suddenly her car slowed down as if it was being controlled and it came to a complete stop Releana just stared her mouth open she started banging her fists on the steering wheel.

"Move you god damned piece of…" a string of obscenities passed her lips.

A man seeing this display chuckled to himself too bad she didn't know what was about to happen next or what was happening now. He stepped out of the shadows and up to her car. Releana turned to look at him and boy was he a sight to behold with his dark blue hair and amber eyes he gave her a seductive smile her knees almost turned into goop.

"Looks like you've got car problems miss too bad that isn't the least of your worries." Another man stepping next to him said with a smirk he had orange hair and green eyes.

He opened her door and yanked her out of her seat and dragged her to another car.

"Hey don't drag her pick her up." the other man said as he walked up to the orange haired man and punched him the blue haired man then picked Releana up and carried her to a black limo.

"Dan go get the device off her car then wheel it over the cliff." He said

The man called Dan only rubbed his chin and walked over to Releana's car he knelt down and removed a small cylinder type object he put it into his pocket then started up Releana's car he revved it up headed it over the cliff and jumped out just before it crashed through the metal railing. The man with blue hair gently placed Releana in the back of the limo her eyes wide.

"Is this the end?" she whispered to herself

"Nope this is just the beginning Releana you have a long way to go." He said with a smirk

He closed Releana's door and the man by the name of Dan climbed into the drivers seat while the other into the passenger side.

"You may want to buckle up." he said back to Releana as the limo drove down the road passing Releana's house that was just a mile away…

To Be Continued.

"Um yeah well my first fic like this I need criticism as well as praise please tell me what was wrong and what you liked in your reviews." 


	2. To Deliver the news

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad and it may not be it may be a god sent sign to some this is definitely a fic for Releana lovers and Haters 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

            Chapter 2

By The Pretty Penwriter

It had been three hours past midnight and still Releana hadn't returned Milliardo was becoming impatient he was pacing the floor. Noin watched from the top of the stairway worried as well ever since Releana and Heero had broken up Releana's compassionate and sensitive attitude had deteriorated changing her from a kind caring woman to a bitter and cold woman she sighed she and Milliardo never knew where she went she always ditched her bodyguards that girl could drive sometimes going 110 mph just to escape the pursuing members this was also another factor that had her older brother worried as well as Noin. Milliardo couldn't take it anymore he pulled on his jacket and headed out the door Noin knew where he was going to look for Releana Noin wouldn't have been surprised if the woman had run away.

Milliardo was driving the short way home thinking along the feelings of the old Releana who always liked to be home early then he turned around and took the scenic route which was abnormally slow there were emergency crews there obviously there had been an accident Milliardo heart fell he hoped that it wasn't Releana's car he stopped and walked over to the scene his preventer badge getting him past all the check points they were just towing the car up and Milliardo got a glimpse of the charred license plate it read Lena P Releana's license plate his heart fell and tears began to blur his vision. He shook his head in disbelief his sister was gone.

Releana shook her head somehow she had been knocked out and she was now blindfolded she could hear breathing next to her and asked silently

"Why am I here?" she asked

she received no answer it was as if the person was watching her silently as if they were confused. She suddenly felt a hand trace the outline of her face as if they were studying it when she heard a door open the hand moved away from her face the door was closed and her blindfold was removed. She blinked a few times to adjust her delicate azure eyes to the light and looked around before her stood a thin woman her skin had a healthy tan she was tall maybe about Releana's height 5'7 her light brown hair obscuring her piercing light gray eyes she stared blankly at Releana but Releana saw a little bit more she saw anger and betrayal she looked so sad and lost that Releana felt like hugging her the woman's hands rested on her hips as she looked at Releana she was clad in a strange looking uniform a pair of black and gray army fatigue pants and a short sleeved tight black shirt it revealed some of her mid section a gun was holstered on her thigh. Releana eyed her with distrust next to her stood the man known as Dan Releana felt fear at that moment remembering how he treated her as her eyes traveled back to the woman her nerves were calmed somehow Releana felt safe with her as if she knew her.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked silently

"Such manners this little one has eh? Cress?" he asked

"I'm not your friend and my name is Cressa." The woman growled

 "Why am I here?" she asked even louder she scanned the other faces in the crowd she recognized none of them they were all strangers to her she became nervous.

"Why have you brought me here answer me!" she ordered

"I'll give you an answer lick my hairy balls." A man shouted out from the crowd the group laughed all but Cressa who crossed her arms over her chest and parted her lips.

"Silence." She said the group quieted at once.

A man stepped out from the crowd he seemed older than most other people in the room

"You didn't help at all as the Vice Foreign Minister and the current one isn't helping my wife and son died due to starvation after the last war a year ago and they did nothing you said nothing and with your power you could've done something anything." He accused her his eyes watered over with unshed tears.

Releana bit her bottom lip to not cry she had to remember she was here against her will she didn't know about the present situations she frowned her brother and Noin had sheltered her from all this.

"I didn't know I'm sorry about that but you haven't explained your reasons for this for kidnapping me." She said

"The answer is quite simple." A man said as he walked through the crowd he appeared in front of Releana light blue hair and sky blue eyes he almost looked like an angel but looks can be deceiving.

"Because Releana by the time they discover that it was no accident that you went missing that they know that you aren't dead then you will help us set an example of our enemies you will help us crush them all." He said

Releana shook her head "No I will not kill." She said defiantly 

He smirked he expected this from her but she wouldn't be saying that for long "Come with me." he said as he walked away the crowd parting for him. Releana stayed where she was a hand gently pushed her she turned and saw the woman named Cressa. Releana furrowed her eyebrows together this indeed was odd. She followed after the man she was lead down a tight corridor and to a room he opened the door inside there was a small makeshift table made from some planks of wood and a shabby chair behind it he sat behind the desk as Cressa closed the door silently she untied Releana's hands.

"You should rub your wrists gently for the circulation to return." She said noticing how pale Releana's hands were Releana looked her in the eyes they showed compassion? She shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

"Thank you." She said 

Cressa nodded and turned her attention to the man sitting behind his desk.

"My name is Jonathan Edwards my father was once a great delegate until he met with his unfortunate end you Releana Peacecraft will be training with Cressa." He told her

"I want to go home." Releana said

"What is there to go home to Releana to have the same routine until the day you die seeing the man that you love fall in love with someone else to be imprisoned in that sheltered world of yours? It wouldn't be worth it Releana here you are not imprisoned you will be free and show the true you and you know that is what you wish." He argued

Releana thought her hand resting on her chin her eyebrows knit together this was after all a tough decision but he was right in everything he said it was all true all of it a tear fell from her left eye although she didn't notice it slid past her cheek and fell off the tip of her chin tilting her head upwards the light made it glisten. She sighed he was right her shoulders sagged as if she had lost something in that moment she looked at him with cold hard eyes and nodded.

"I have no free will here I cannot do as I please yet what is waiting for me if I were to return to the Cinq Kingdom nothing so I shall stay…but I will not kill" She answered as if she were a robot she sounded exactly like Heero the first time he had spoken to her.

He smiled at her the light casting an eerie glow over his face making the smile resemble a sneer. 

After Milliardo had returned home with the news of Releana's accident it had taken Noin over two hours to get him to stop crying and get to sleep but she understood his sorrow after all she was his only living relative he didn't have any other family. The rescue workers said that no body had been found they were now combing the sea for her cold dead body Noin sighed she now had to get to work calling the friends of the dead princess now Milliardo was the only surviving child of the Peacecraft family. Noin shook her head it seemed like the Peacecraft family only had bad luck she dug in her pocket and pulled out a scrunchie she pulled her mid back long hair into a ponytail she picked up the vid phone and decided to first call Releana's best friend Hilde at least Duo would be there with her. As she raised her hand to dial the number her vision blurred she wiped those tears away but fresh ones clouded her vision she picked up the phone again and gritted her teeth to stop the tear flow and dialed.

It was almost 6:00 AM in the morning on colony L2 Hilde Maxwell heard the phone ring but ignored it she turned over and rested her head on her husbands bare chest she could feel his chest rise and fall with his rhythmic breathing there was no way he'd get up Duo said he was a heavy sleeper but Hilde suspected that he just didn't like getting up. The phone stopped after the eleventh ring then started up again she tossed and turned until finally she got up draping her red bathrobe over her almost reveal all lingerie a birthday gift from Duo. She answered the phone with a groggy "Hello."   

"Hilde please you may want to sit down for this." Noin said.

"Noin I was perfectly okay laying on my sexy husbands chest sleeping…we were up almost all night." She complained as she looked at the vid screen one eye half closed and one fully opened she didn't see Noin's tear stained face or red eyes because her vision blurred but she did hear Noin sigh her voice shook at first but she was able to get it under control a little bit.

"Hi…Hilde Releana's car was found today it had crashed through a guardrail and fell into the ocean…her body's missing and she is presumed dead." Noin said loosing it at the beginning of her sentence 

Hilde stared at the screen as if it did not make any sense whatsoever then she screamed and collapsed to her knees crying the tears gushing out of her eyes. She screamed again and she was encircled in the arms of Duo he was rocking her back in forth trying to calm her down she let out heart wrenching sobs that wracked her body as she mourned over the loss of her best friend. Duo smoothed her hair with his hand an affectionate gesture she still cried he looked at the vid-screen seeing Noin crying as well he gave her a questioning look she shook her head as if she didn't have the strength to say anything. Duo had heard part of the conversation something about Releana and crashing through a guardrail when he put two and two together he cried with Hilde both comforting each other because the pain was too much to withstand alone.

Noin hung up the phone balancing her weight against the wall her legs loosing strength could she finish all the calls that was something she did not know something she could not answer as she slid to the floor suddenly feeling weak and passed out. The news crews were swarming over the news of the death of the Releana Peacecraft each station each newspaper had the news out at 6:00 AM although they had no leads as to where the Princess was before the accident.

Heero had just waken up at 6:00 Am and turned on the news expecting to hear the same old same old when a picture of Releana flashed on screen it showed her smiling her beautiful face alit with joy he wondered why she was in the news topic today he sat on the edge of the bed and watched.

"Today we are greeted in the morning with the sad news of the death of Releana Peacecraft…" the news reporter said 

That was all Heero could hear before everything went dim and he was thrown into his own pit of depression he sat there on the bed staring listlessly at the television unaware at what was going on except that Releana was gone that she would never smile at him again.

Three weeks after the distressing car accident Releana's body still had not been found Milliardo had to do the funeral arrangements he didn't think he could do it after all he thought that he would die before her and this was totally unpredictable his usually neat kept hair was misplaced all over the place his eyes had bags under them and were puffy. Releana had a life insurance policy something that her foster parents had set up for her a long time ago Milliardo couldn't bare with that he gave it all to charity and now he'd have to bury an empty casket they wouldn't even be able to see her face one last time he had never even got to say goodbye. His attorney Harvey Parker turned to Milliardo and opened his mouth to speak.

"Mr. Peacecraft I ask that you make out a will due to these…" he started but was silenced with Milliardo raising a pale hand.

"You come to me now with this for heavens sake my only living relative just died get out of my face." Milliardo said in a husky voice.

"But sir…" he stopped talking because Milliardo had turned and was walking away.

The day of the funeral thousands of people of the Cinq Kingdom came to mourn over the death of their princess but they were closed off by gates only friends and family members were allowed near the burial plot Milliardo decided to bury his sister next to his mother he was clad in all black even a black hair tie his eyes had clouded over from their usual cerulean blue to a navy blue almost black as he watched his little sisters' closed casket lower into the cold damp earth he looked to the sky letting the rain fall on his face blending with his tears. The others watched silently with their own tearstained faces and red eyes as Milliardo picked up a clump of the damp brown dirt and cast it into the burying plot the other few members of the party followed suit and bid a final farewell to their lost friend.

Well um tell me what you think and then I will continue okay I ask that you all comment/ review okay because I need to know what I should improve okay.


	3. How lives change

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad and it may not be it may be a god sent sign to some this is definitely a fic for Releana lovers and Haters 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

            Chapter 3

By The Pretty Penwriter

Cressa had now been watching over Releana for two and a half years now this woman had determination she blocked the kick that Releana had just launched at her it nearly made her lose her balance she smiled Releana was finally learning how to put power behind a kick Releana threw a punch at Cressa who ducked and punched Releana in the gut it nearly knocked the wind out of her Releana stopped for a moment to gain her breath and then started to move dizzily Cressa approached her.

"Lena are you…" she couldn't finish before Releana delivered a roundhouse kick knocking Cressa down. Cressa smirked and wiped the dribble of blood from her lips she jumped back up and flipped landing behind Releana and kicked her Releana was hurled across the room and landed with a thud on the mat as the buzzer sounded the sparing session was over for now. Cressa walked over and reached her hand out to Releana who accepted it.

"Releana you have reminded me of a lesson…never underestimate your opponent." Cressa said as she pulled Releana up.

"Well you're still better than me Cressa… I won't ever be as good as you." Releana admitted

 "You will…but not if you're so distracted all the time." Cressa said

Releana frowned so she had noticed that she was troubled

The two sat over on a bench to rest for a while.

"So…" Cressa started as she gently nudged Releana with her elbow

Releana first looked around the huge training room this was a different base than from the one she had first arrived at it was scary to think that these people had more than one base. She looked at Cressa the girl she had once thought cold and brutal was actually nice, kind and funny but she could not show her real personality to her subordinates or they wouldn't respect her orders.

" My brother married Lucretzia Noin a few years ago and this week their first child will be born my niece or nephew…I would like to she them." She explained 

Cressa crossed her arms over her chest and thought she lowered her gaze and frowned then suddenly smiled and looked over to Releana.

"I got it…but we have to ask Jonathan for leave." She said

Releana looked skeptical about that.

"Oh come on you know he'll let us leave if it will improve your training." Cressa said

Releana sighed she really didn't like Jonathan he was kind of weird 

"Okay I guess." Releana said 

They stood up and walked to Jonathan's office Cressa lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said

Cressa and Releana entered the office and closed the door he looked up from his paper work.

"Yes what is it that I can help you with?" he asked as an eyebrow rose 

"Well Jonathan a factor is interfering with Releana's training and in order for us to resume training we will need leave for a few days." Cressa explained 

"Uh huh and what is it that you will need to do?" he asked

"Releana has to see her new born family member or else she will be further distracted." Cressa explained

The man nodded thinking this over "Okay you'll have two days no more no less because as soon as you return you will have a mission…and give Releana a disguise." He agreed 

Cressa "Okay dad." She joked then smirked and turned leaving the room Releana behind her.

"So Cressa where are we going?" Releana asked

"To see your family." She answered

Releana's face brightened with joy as she hugged Cressa who only grinned

"Hey come on I've got a rep to protect ya know." Cressa said while laughing

Releana let go of Cressa and walked down the hallway with her. "Hey but what are we going to wear we'll be a bit conspicuous if we show up in these." Releana said gesturing to her outfit a pair of dark green fatigues a tight black short sleeve shirt with a black thin vest and black combat boots her waist long hair pulled into a ponytail.

Cressa frowned "um then I guess we'll have to buy something when we get there but I have only two pairs of jeans we can wear the same shirts." Cressa said

"Yeah I have like 600 bucks in my wallet how much do you have?' she asked

"I don't know but we can always steal some money from someone's bank account." Cressa mentioned

"Right…someone rich…how about Milliardo's…I know his number." Releana said

"Shame on you stealing from your own brother." Cressa joked

Releana laughed with her as they walked down to Cressa room.

"Let's leave as soon as we change and get some plane tickets." Releana said

"Eager to get there are ya?" Cressa asked

"Well of course." Releana said with a smirk.

"Wait we have to make a pit stop at the supply depot and dye your hair and get you some contacts we can't get any clothes from there though they're only covert ops cloths there and I think wearing all black will scare the kiddies." Cressa said as they turned left heading for the supply depot.

An hour later Releana had dyed black hair and green eyes she and Cressa were dressed almost similar white sneakers jeans and tank tops except Cressa's was a dark red while Releana's was blue. Releana slung the duffle bag with their nightclothes and some of their weapons over her arm.

"Alright we'll take my bike m'kay." Cressa said as they headed up the elevator to the top floor the door opened exposing the bright sunlight they squinted their eyes it had been a while since they had seen natural sunlight they made their way walking for about 8 minutes traveling a kilometer away from the base to Cressa's well hidden motorcycle the two hopped onto the bike and sped off.

After the funeral Heero had set about trying to find Releana he believed that she was still alive that she was somewhere out there he hadn't taken care of himself very well his hair growing almost back length his beard had grown out he hadn't shaven in three weeks that was how long it had been since he left the side of his laptop searching for anything. The words became blurred he blinked and continued working still looking for any leads yeah sure once in a while Duo came over trying to drag Heero outside but with no avail Heero shook his head and asked himself _why did I break up with her in the first place? _He shrugged his shoulders he didn't know why.

Milliardo smiled as he glanced over at his wife her stomach had ballooned out with carrying their unborn child he rubbed her stomach gently and placed a kiss on her cheek she smiled in her sleep. Milliardo's mood changed from cheerful to sorrow when he thought that it had been two and a half years since the death of his sister and still no body he was beginning to think that she was still alive somewhere out there she was still alive he knew that she was strong maybe she was strong enough to swim against the currents maybe she made it and she just couldn't remember who she was. Milliardo was snapped out of his reverie by Noin grabbing onto his hand tightly he turned to her quickly her face had gone pale and was contorted in pain…she was in labor. His eyes widened as he looked at Noin as he threw the duffel bag they had recently packed over his shoulder and he carried her down the stairs and out the door. 

Releana and Cressa arrived in the Cinq Kingdom two hours later Cressa stood there as a strange feeling came over her a feeling of home which was pretty silly since she had been an orphan since she was fifteen and lived no where near the Cinq Kingdom and that was when she joined OZ and when they were defeated she turned and joined the Marimaea army then she joined up with Jonathan it had seemed that as long as she could remember she was fighting. She turned to Releana who looked like she fit right in Releana was looking back at Cressa a weird expression written all over her face. Cressa smiled at Releana to let her know that she was okay Releana nodded at her and they made their way to a small hotel close to the Peacecraft Estate. Cressa checked in with the name Rachel Crofton Releana's disguise name she asked for a room with two beds and that they'd be checking out in two days. Releana and Cressa decided to buy some clothes since they were staying here they already had nightclothes. They left their room when they were greeted by a parade of people dancing down the street Releana tapped one man on the arm.

"Excuse me sir what is happening?" she asked

"The city is in great joy our new princess has been born princess Lena." He answered her and continued down the street.

Releana's face fell she had missed it all.

Cressa placed a hand on her shoulder "Hey we can still go see her come on." She said as they headed towards the hospital

The birth had gone really well Milliardo smiled at his tired wife she was sleeping now and then he looked at the little baby girl he held in his hands she was as beautiful as her aunt was with her blue eyes and pale blonde hair but the doctors said her hair color would dim as she grew older the nurse silently knocked on the door.

"Excuse me sir we have to do our standard check up on her." Said the man in the doorway 

Milliardo nodded he handed the infant to the man he placed her on the wheeled bed and wheeled it down the hallway just as Releana and Cressa arrived at the hospital they saw the man wheeling the infant away at an alarming speed towards the exit doors. Releana and Cressa took off after the man running at full speed jumping over anything that got in their way. Cressa grabbed the man by the arm and yanked him while Releana grabbed the baby from the bed. Releana carried the child supporting her head in her arms and looked down at her she looked at the identification tag.

"Well Lena I guess I finally do get to meet you." She said softly as the infant opened her eyes and giggled at Releana

Cressa held the man in a chokehold bending on hand behind his back while she asked the receptionist, 

"What room Milliardo is in someone just tried to kidnap his daughter." she nodded and pointed down the hallway.

 Releana and Cressa walked back to the room while Releana gently knocked on the door Hilde answered it she saw the baby in Releana's arms and gasped she had her gun out and was pointing it at Releana who didn't panic but calmly replied.

"If I had tried to kidnap this beautiful baby why would I be returning her now that man my friend has in a chokehold is your culprit you should really be more careful." 

Hilde stared at her a moment "Do I know you from somewhere…Releana?" she asked as she looked at Cressa. 

Cressa was still concentrating on containing the man.

"Releana?" Hilde asked again

Cressa looked up confused "My name is Cressa Wright my name is not Releana." She said her gray eyes looking at Hilde with question

Hilde's face fell that wasn't Releana since Releana's death Hilde had been seeing her everywhere but they were never Releana.

Hilde put her gun away and gestured to hold the baby. Releana handed the small infant to her Milliardo looked up from his wife with a questioning look.

"Milliardo someone tried to kidnap Lena the man over there and these two women stopped him." She explained 

Milliardo got out of his seat quickly and Hilde handed the baby back to him as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank you both is there anything I can do to repay you?" he asked

"Nothing for me thank you." Releana said with a smile

"Well this was fun so that's all I needed thank you." Cressa said.

Milliardo turned to look at them but they were gone they only left the man there handcuffed.

"Interesting…" Hilde murmured 

"What?" asked Milliardo

"That girl named Cressa looked like Releana maybe…oh never mind." Hilde said frowning becoming lost in her thoughts.

Milliardo stared at the space the two women had once occupied.

Duo came back to the room with a tray of food almost tripping over the man in the hallway he gave a questioning look to Hilde who sighed she unclipped her radio and asked for a crew to come down here and retrieve the criminal. 

"I go away for a few minutes and some guy is handcuffed." He said sighing

Cressa glanced over at Releana who had a smile on her face ever since she had held Lena.

"Satisfied?" she asked Releana

Releana nodded smiling Cressa was about to say something else when her cell phones rang she unclipped it from her belt and answered it.

"Hello." She said into the phone 

Releana watched her as she nodded and responding with some "okay's" and "uh hum's" she clipped the phone shut and re-clipped it to her pocket she turned to Releana with a grim look on her face.

"we must report back to HQ ASAP Releana I'm afraid we didn't really get to enjoy this vacation." Cressa said shaking her head Releana only nodded and looked at her.

"I understand Cressa but I would like to spend one more day…but we must report back to HQ." Releana said nodding solemnly 

"Well lets check out the hotel then lets book a flight we'll get back to base on my bike from the port let's go check out." Cressa said

Releana only nodded her head lowered slightly.

Wufei and Sally were walking down the street directly across from Releana and Cressa.

"So Wufei what info have you gathered on the Harrison case?" she asked nonchalantly.

He shrugged "Nothing but garbage and more things that we don't need this person had a deep past and we'll have to dig a little deeper just to scratch the surface." Wufei answered

Sally smiled and turned her head slightly to look at Wufei when she spotted Releana and Cressa across the street.

"Is that Releana?" Sally asked referring to Cressa.

"It can't be you must be seeing things onna." Wufei said looking around.

Sally pointed her out to him he squinted to see the facial features that Releana had and shook his head.

"No Sally that's not Releana a person that looks damn close but that is not Releana." He said

"Oh." Sally sighed her shoulders sagged a little and her eyes glazed over with a soft coating of tears.

He glanced at her briefly and sighed he felt bad for her and he wanted to hold her…but he and Sally did not have that type of relationship. His own shoulders sagged knowing that he couldn't console her in any type of way.

Back at the hospital

Noin had awakened and was asking some questions like "how was the baby doing?" or "Who rescued her?" and only one of those questions had a really decent answers.

"Okay Hilde but what you're saying is that she's Releana if that's so where has she been what has she been doing and if that truly was Releana then wouldn't one of the townspeople have spotted her out?" Duo asked his wife

"Okay so it was a long shot but she looked enough like Releana to be related." Hilde said

"Hilde do you know how many blonde hair and blue eyed women between the age of 20-21 there are…any number of them could be related to Releana." Duo debated against his wife he was skeptical about what she was saying.

"It wasn't her looks Duo there was this unsure air about her like she knew who she was yet she didn't know and she acted to calm and relaxed here I don't know call it women's intuition." She said a hand resting on her chin she was thinking.

"Okay babe that's what you think and I will respect your decision." Duo said softly staring at her she nodded at him with a small smile on her face.

"Hilde you can't be right because the only living relative that remotely looked like Releana was her cousin but she died a long time ago." Milliardo said from his seat.

"Are you sure about that…. you know you Peacecrafts never die." Noin said quietly they all looked at her unsure.

To Be Continued

Okay you all it's fun time criticize all you want I'll listen!!!


	4. Uncertainties

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad and this is definitely a fic for Releana lovers and Haters  

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thank you all that reviewed I hope the spacing is just a little bit better at least it is on my computer I don't know how the internet will butcher it…thank you Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, and Crazy-Gurl!!!

            Chapter 4

By the Pretty Penwriter

"Are you sure about that…. you know you Peacecrafts never die." Noin said quietly they all looked at her unsure.

Cressa and Releana had finally arrived back at base they barely had time to put the duffle bag back in to Cressa's room when they were paged to Jonathans room the two tired girls sighed and trudged to his office they were tired form their trip they hadn't even received a decent nights sleep.

Releana pushed the door open annoyed

"What is it that's so important Jonathan?" she asked glaring at him with her blue eyes her contacts had been removed but she had no time to un-dye her hair.

"Well it seems your mission was pushed up a bit my dears…you'll be leaving tonight the information you will need is sitting on the desk and your supplies are in the depot." He said and turned his back to them with his swivel chair.

Releana had a low growl in her throat they weren't his dears and she hated when he called them that snatched the folder up and stormed out the room Cressa behind her. 

They headed to the mess hall and grabbed some turkey sandwiches, fries and some sodas and they headed to Releana's room since she had the larger room.

"So let's see here." Releana said as she popped a piece of the sandwich in her mouth she opened the folder and turned it upside down emptying the contents on her bed she read over the file her eyes widened she handed it over to Cressa who took a large bite out of her sandwich then looked down at the paper she scanned it her eyes widening as well she took a huge gulp and nearly choked on her sandwich Releana handed her a soda she drank it down quickly and nodded.

"Thanks….do you think we'll pull this off?" she asked Releana

"Maybe…but let's see if we can pull it off without getting caught." Releana answered 

Milliardo was at his head office he was now the same rank as lady Une at he now only had half days and worked only 3 days out of the week and altered paternity leave while Noin didn't come into work at all she was still at the hospital this Sunday he'd have to pick her and Lena up his thoughts traveled back to Sunday to those two young women who had returned his daughter and he was thankful to them it was now three days later and a thought kept tugging at his brain it was about that Cressa girl she seemed so familiar to him yet he couldn't grasp in his memory where he knew her from he frowned and continued to think about what had happened and what could have happened if the two women had not intervened.

He sighed as he finally reached his office and turned the knob when he thought he saw that Cressa girl again she was walking quickly down the halls he ran after her and as soon as he got around the corner his office exploded. The impact sent him hurling down to the floor in the distance he thought that he heard screaming and the pounding of feet.  Hands surrounded him and lifted him up questions blurred about him as he thought he heard his name being called but all he could think about was how close he had come to death and that one figure of the girl that looked like Cressa the woman who had saved his daughter had now saved him.

Quatra heard the explosion and felt the vibrations of the impact from inside the preventer building he shot up from his desk and ran down the hallway as fast as possible and up the stairs hoping that the explosion hadn't come from Milliardo's office and hoping that he could help anyone who needed tending to. He hoped against hope that the explosion hadn't originated from Milliardo's room but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Milliardo's office was where the explosion had initiated.   

Noin was awaken from her peaceful slumber by the phone in her room giving a shrill ring she turned slowly she was tired and her muscles ached she picked up the phone holding the receiver to her ear.

"Hello." She answered

"Noin …there's been an explosion." Quatra said into the phone

Noin's' hand flew up to her chest over her heart as her breath caught in her throat.

"Milliardo?" she questioned softly.

"He's okay Noin amazingly not a scratch on him some people suffered from minor cuts and bruises but otherwise okay he's coming over to you right now." Quatra said

A gust of air exhaled from her lungs a large sigh of relief and settled back into her bed her mind began to drift to thoughts such as what if Milliardo hadn't made it how would she had survived. Quatra repeating her first name over and over again brought her back to reality.

"Miss Lucretzia are you still there are you okay?" he asked

Noin could picture his concerned face over the phone.

"Yes I'm fine Quatra I was just thinking." She replied

"Good security will be sent over there effective immediately you, Lena and Milliardo will be placed under a 24hr surveillance by trained body guards while the guys and I will be looking for who is behind this incident." He informed her 

Noin knew that by 'guys' he was referring to the other Gundam Pilots she simply said "Okay and goodbye." As she hung up the phone she sank back into slumber this time no longer peaceful but troubled.

Milliardo had driven to the hospital taking in all the sites as if they were the greatest thing he had ever seen and when he arrived at his wife's hospital room he pulled a chair next to her bed and watched her sleep a small smile resting on his lips he was grateful to be alive to see his wife to touch her to be near her to smell her sweet scent to see her beautiful face to feel her silky deep blue hair once again he smiled at her she was sleeping a restless sleep he saw her eye brows furrow and her lips turn to a frown and he gently kissed her forehead and her lips a smile grew slowly on her face. Milliardo could hear the squeak of wheels as Lena's crib was rolled into the room preventer agents Milliardo knew and slightly trusted came into the room blocking the windows and changed the glass to bullet proof glass hardly making any noise Milliardo inspected the window and nodded his approval he pulled Lena's crib closer to his chair and sat back down in his seat.

Heero awoke to the beeping of his laptop he sat up and rubbed his eyes had he fallen asleep? He looked at his laptop and clicked on the new message that he had it was from Duo.

Hey Bud I know you've been busy wasting away in that room looking for Releana but we have sort of a problem down here someone has just tried to assassinate Milliardo and a few days ago they tried to kidnap their daughter Lena…we need your help to locate those responsible for this…be here in the Cinq Kingdom in no less than a day and oh Heero Lena's kidnap attempt was foiled by two young women…and one looked like Releana.

                                                                                    Duo ^__^

Heero re read the message again then deleted it he nodded.

"Mission Accepted." He murmured he stood and threw his few clothes in a duffle bag and clicked his laptop shut he picked it up as well as his duffle bag and left the room slamming the door thinking _if that's you Releana this time I won't let you go. _

Releana slowly opened her eyes her head having a painful throb she squinted her eyes and sat up she looked around the room it wasn't a nice room like the hotel room they had stayed at in the Cinq kingdom no this room their rooms at the base were considered a palace to this dinky motel room the wall paper which once had a bright floral pattern to it now had a corroded and dingy color that made her nauseas when they first arrived at the room they didn't think it had carpet oh it had carpet all right the carpet was a puke green color to it and even smelled like the stuff she wrinkled her nose in disgust. 

She saw numerous roaches crawling on the floor knowing full well as soon as she turned on the lights they would scatter rapidly within a few seconds and seem as if they weren't there and for this reason Releana and Cressa slept in their sleeping bags with earplugs in their ears and they had left their clothes in the car knowing full well that roaches had a way of finding little hiding places and if there were any in her clothes or backpacks they'd travel back to base with them and who liked roaches not Releana or Cressa. Becoming even more disgusted at the little pests Releana flipped on the lamp watching them scattered in repulsion. She looked over at the place her friend Cressa had occupied to find it empty. 

_That's weird she's usually a real late sleeper _she thought to herself she got out of bed and shook out her shoes where they were you had to be careful about snakes they could get into a room even if it was a closed environment. She slid them on and looked out the window and down into a murky colored pool to see a little kid swimming in it and wrinkled her nose 

_What kind of parents would let their kid swim in that shit? _She asked herself she shrugged it wasn't her concern if the kid got sick she looked around searching for any clue of Cressa who's sleeping bag was rolled into a small bundle she was starting to become worried about where she was.  She glanced over to the nightstand the keys were still there she mentally kicked herself how could she think that Cressa would abandon her she frowned. 

Then she heard the door knob twist open and tensed she stood on her haunches her hands in an attack position as she silently waited for the intruder the door opened silhouetting a figure as the figure stepped into the light seeing it was Cressa who smiled then frowned at Releana's position and raised an eyebrow. 

"Lena…what are you doing?" she asked

"Oh uh I didn't know who was at the door." Releana answered as she let her muscles relax and stood she touched her hand to the back of her neck nervously and laughed.

Cressa carried a small paper bag with her Releana gave it a questioning look Cressa held up the bag.

"Oh I walked to the hardware store and bought a bug bomb…I guess a hint to the owner to clean the place up…Releana we should take our sleeping bags to the Laundromat and clean and dry them and our clothes because I don't want any uninvited guests in our luggage." Cressa said pointing a finger to the floor over by the nightstand as a roach disappeared under it.

Releana nodded frowning they got up and thought for a moment should they even pay for a room? They asked themselves and decided yes they should they didn't want to seem too conspicuous to the owner in case someone came looking for them Cressa took a wad of money and dropped it on the front desk in front of the cashier he didn't even glance up from the book he was reading and accepted the money then crossed their names out…at least the names they were using that day. 

They didn't jump into the jeep but only took out a change of clothes and some bathrobes they walked over to the Laundromat and went into the bathroom there they changed into some bathrobes and threw their clothes plus their sleeping bags in the washer. And started it the wash only took about 10 minutes and five to dry it then they walked to the public bath opting for the showers instead of the large bath they finished showering and changed into their other set of clothes they both stepped out wearing a similar out fit a gray tank top and a pair of black shorts later on they'd be changing into an all black outfit to complete their mission…their first mission. 

Duo arrived at the preventer HQ bright and early in the morning, which was quite unusual for him, but they had important business to attend to today. He walked into his part time office seeing the brown haired man already at work on the computer.

"Heero this is my office you know you can tell because my name is the one on the nameplate." Duo said annoyed 

"Hn." Replied Heero not even looking up.

Duo rolled his eyes 

"Come on Heero I have to get onto my compute…" he was interrupted by the bleeping sound of an incoming message.

He answered it.

"Hello." He greeted

"Duo the other 3 are here we'll be meeting in conference room 12B in three minutes." She said and ended her transmission.

Duo just shook his head and walked over to the door, which was already ajar due to Heero leaving the room laptop in hand to conference room 12B Duo walked out the door closing it behind him.

Duo arrived last to the conference room and sat down in the chair to the right of Heero. 

Lady Une walked down the hallway her heels tapping on the floor as she pushed open the large oak door and stepped into the conference room.

She walked to the head of the table nodding at the other five laying a manila folder on the desk gently she took a deep breath before speaking to the group her eyes scanning over them she sighed inwardly some of this news was going to be hard to handle.

" I have done some information gathering on this event and believe that it has ties to other events such as the attempted kidnapping of Lena and the death of Releana…" she was interrupted by Quatra.

"But didn't she drive off the guardrails although I thought she was a better driver than that…" he said as he trailed off 

"A few yards away from where her car turned off the road we discovered this." She said as she held up a cylinder type object in a plastic bag.

"A control device?" Heero asked

Lady Une nodded "We've found a set of prints on the device though they have come up negative through the scans…the device was used to control her car but how it ended up a few yards away from where she turned off the road is still a puzzling question." She explained

"Someone was involved…I don't think Releana is dead." Duo mentioned the others turned to him.

"If the device was found away from her car and the device was used to control her car don't you think they could have stopped it kidnap her then drive it off the cliff." He asked the others knowingly 

"Then they wouldn't have to worry about us looking for her but why would they try and kill Milliardo?" Wufei asked

"Maybe because he's just as dangerous as them trying to capture one of us and they want him out the picture." Quatra said

"So…if we find Releana we'll find them and make them pay." Heero said a silent fury burning in his eyes his hands on the table balled into fists.

TBC

Hey R&R ya know and the next part will be out soon like tomorrow or the day after that. Oh and for those of you that think Cressa is Releana's cousin think again ~_^ 


	5. First Mission A sucess...Or is it a Fail...

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad and it may not be it may be a god sent sign to some this is definitely a fic for Releana lovers and Haters  

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

 Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel and Ley for reviewing and as for the cliffhangers I try to stop really I do but they just seem to happen ~_^

Chapter 5

By The Pretty Penwriter

"So…if we find Releana we'll find them and make them pay." Heero said a silent fury burning in his eyes his hands on the table balled into tight fists.

Wearing all black the two figures headed into the base weapons drawn knocking every guard unconscious on their way only when they split up did we know their names.

"Lena…start the self detonation give them enough time to get out but not enough time to disarm the bombs I have to take care of some business I'll be out of here in less than five minutes." Cressa told her masked comrade as she headed in the opposite direction.

_What business do you have to handle…Cressa I really don't know you. _Releana thought as she ran down the hallway quickly to the control room knocking the men out and laying bombs she looked each way making sure she was in the clear but a question still nagged her.

_What business did Cressa need to take care of? _

Cressa ran as fast as possible she needed the man in charge of this military facility answer a question she needed an answer to.

She soon found herself at two large oak doors and pushed them open inside stood a man a decades older than herself already holding a broadsword another lying on the table as if he was expecting her.

"If you defeat me I shall tell you all you need to know and if it is I who defeats you then you and your partner will die yet in death all of life's questions are answered." He said

Cressa didn't understand but she picked up the sword it almost slipped out of her hand it was heavier than it looked she steadied herself into a fighting position.

"On guard." He simply said as he advanced on the unsure woman who reacted quickly by stepping back.

He swiped his sword as it nearly scratched it's target which flipped back her feet touching the wall then she pushed herself forward rushing at him he swung as she spun his sword narrowly missing her as she unsheathed her dagger and plunged it into his back.  He faltered and slumped forward as she pulled back her dagger using it as a second weapon he was now angered she had managed to wound him he swiped angrily blinded by rage. She stepped back and almost tripped and fell but she steadied herself she was cornered as he advanced she plunged her broadsword into his chest he stood there in shock then let out one last angry swipe at her she felt it tear the flesh over abdomen.

"As I die here…your questions will be answered not by me and I have the satisfaction of knowing that soon it will be the end of the line…" he said and exhaled his last breath.

Cressa didn't understand anything he said but it still troubled her she placed her hand over her wound sheltering it as she walked out of the base. Where Releana was waiting she didn't see Cressa's wound until she was a few feet from her the base then exploded behind her she didn't even flinch Releana ran to her.

"Cressa you're injured come on we have to bandage it." Releana said as she led Cressa over to their jeep she sat Cressa in the passenger seat then gunned the engine they headed to the city.

Heero cracked his knuckles two days ago a military facility was destroyed so far only one body was recovered and as far as he knew it was the only one. The facility was storing mobile suits and other lethal weapons but they didn't know how they operated because they were all destroyed this was irritating him every time they got close to who kidnapped Releana something new popped up and confused them even further.  He scanned over the file for about the fifth time that day there was no evidence left except some tire tracks they didn't even know what type of car made those tracks probably an all range vehicle which wasn't very rare out there out in the desert.

He pounded his fist on the table startling his two partners that looked at him cautiously afraid he might lose it at any moment Duo was about to say something when Quatra stepped into the room evident by his pale face he hadn't gotten any sleep ever since the bombing he had stayed up looking for any type of clue as to who was behind the bombing they looked up at him.

" The only sort of clue I have may or not be related to the bombing but is related to the kidnapping the two women that rescued Lena stayed at a hotel less than two miles from the hospital under the name Rachel Crofton they checked out on the same day their visit wasn't very long as if they came here for a matter at the hospital but the footage showed that they visited no one that they only rescued Lena and left. It was like they were only here to rescue Lena maybe it was some set up for them to rescue her and then want us to trust them." He explained

"Thank you Quatra…but I think you should go home and rest." Lady Une mentioned from her position sitting at the large table.  
He nodded stiffly and proceeded out the door.

"So now we have to suspect those two women…that doesn't help us any." Duo mentioned 

Cressa looked about her the world was blurry through her vision she didn't know the date or even where she was all she knew was that she was walking somewhere.  She continued her trudge through the ice cold rain yet she didn't feel it she didn't even feel her wound which still had no sign of healing even though it wasn't a deep wound.  She was barely aware of where she was walking she continued blindly as she came to a gate and wearily opened it and continued walking she stopped in front of a tombstone she couldn't make out the words though.  She fell to the ground and sat there staring at it but not really seeing it she started to cry not knowing why but she continued crying as her body slumped forward her head resting on her arms and drifted into an unwelcome slumber.

Quatra decided to take a detour from his house and went to the cemetery picking up Releana's favorite flowers violet irises along the way he stepped out his car unfolding his umbrella to shield himself from the relentless rain.  He closed the door and locked it. He walked towards the gate and opened it he stepped inside the sanctuary and walked towards her grave he stood in front of Releana's grave.

"Well Releana I don't think that you are dead and now neither do the others so this will be the last time I come here." He said as he laid the flowers on the ground he was about to leave when he saw a figure lying there on the ground on top of a grave a few away from Releana's he moved over to the figure seeing it was a young woman he gently shook her.

"Miss…miss?" he asked

There was no response to his question. He gently rolled her over to face him her eyes were closed and had shallow breathing her sky blue shirt had a bright red stain across the abdomen she was wounded.   Quatra quickly abandoned his umbrella and picked the lifeless form up off the ground carrying her to his car he unlocked back door and gently laid her in the backseat.

He closed the door and hastily ran to the drivers' side getting into the car he put the key into the ignition and drove to his house.

Iris was sitting in the den catching up on some last minute paper work when she heard a car come to an abrupt stop outside she quickly rushed to the front door to see a water soaked Quatra carrying a limp form in his arms he quickly rushed into the house she closed the door and rushed after him he headed to the first bedroom that he saw and rushed into the room he laid the young woman on the bed.

"Quatra what happened?" she asked

"I don't know I was visiting Releana's grave when I saw her on the ground just lying there…she has a wound on her stomach I don't think it's deep though but it is bleeding." He said 

Iris nodded and grabbed her black bag from another room as he grabbed some clothes from his closet they had to get her into some dry clothes and quickly.

Iris shooed Quatra out of the room as she and his other sister Danielle clothed the young woman in their younger brothers pajamas Iris checked the wound it had been bandaged already by a professional but there was no sign of healing her blood was not orange which mean that she wasn't anemic so the wound should be healing why wasn't it?

Iris took the girl's temperature she had a temperature of 99.5* she looked worried why did this girl have a fever…was she sick? 

Cressa walked on unsteady legs through an empty and eerily silent hallway 

"Mommy?" she called out in a voice that didn't sound her own she passed a mirror and saw a smaller younger version of herself maybe at the age of 4 but she couldn't go back to the mirror and look it was as if she was trapped in a solitary trance.  She continued her trek down the long hallway when she heard a cackling noise in front of her.  Cressa began to panic but her body didn't stiffen or run away instead it ran forward Cressa wanted to turn and go back she didn't want to know where the sound came from but she kept running in that direction when it began to get hot she slowed a bit but came to a room and placed her hand on the knob it was hot an uncomfortable hot not a dangerous one yet she pulled back her hand then slowly reached out again and pushed the door open.  She felt like vomiting but she didn't she just stood there the sight was enough to make one cry and yet she did nothing body upon body were scattered about the room as the room was engulfed in flames.  She stepped pass them carefully as if she didn't want to wake them from their slumber when she came upon two bloodied figures lying upon a bed.  One wasn't moving she didn't want to go near the figures yet she did she climbed the large king size bed and stared down at a man's face she could still clearly make out his distinctive platinum blonde hair with a few touches of gray she touched his face it was warm but the warmth was fleeting she removed her hand and shook the figure.

"Daddy wake up it's time to go there's fire daddy come on." she pleaded 

Cressa knew he was dead but why was she asking him to wake up she felt movement to the other side of her and turned she stared into the brown eyes of a light brown haired woman who reached a hand up and gently touched her face.

"It's time for you to go now." She said softly

"Not without you and daddy." Cressa heard herself say.

"No you must go and you must live…you don't want to be a bad girl do you?" she asked

Cressa felt her headshake.

"Good then do what mommy tells you sweetheart okay." The woman said as a dribble of blood slid pass her lips.

She felt her own head bob up and down as she climbed off the bed.

"That's good Juliana live." She heard the woman whisper.

Cressa was almost out of the room when the space around her burst into flames. She felt the flames lick across her skin marring her back as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

Quatra was sitting near the bed the woman fit the description of one of the two at the hospital she was sleeping there peacefully and it calmed his nerves a bit to watch her sleep he was starting to nod off when he heard her scream. His eyes snapped open and he walked quickly to her gently shaking her by the shoulders to wake her up her body was jerking back and forth from the forcefulness of her screams when Iris, Danielle and Rashid rushed into he room hearing the screams.

"Danielle get the sedatives out of my bag." Iris shouted over the screams

The woman kept tossing back and forth when finally her gray eyes snapped open she struggled weakly against Quatra then settled and asked.

"What are you going to do to me?" then fell back asleep

Danielle hadn't even gotten back with the sedatives the woman had fallen back asleep.

"Master Quatra I believe we should take her to the hospital." He said

"I don't know Iris can we move her?" he asked

"Yes her wound was already stitched up and cleaned like it was done by a professional and there's no sign of infection but the wound is not healing and she doesn't have pneumonia so I don't know why she has such a high fever." Iris explained.

"Fine then…tomorrow if her wound does not show any sign of improvement we'll move her." He said

"But why not now?" Iris asked

"I was sent home to rest and that's what I need to do and the other reason I'm not at liberty to say due to security matters." He explained 

Iris merely nodded during the past few days her brother had become more and more secretive around her she couldn't even tell what he was going to say or do next she sighed. Her gaze drifted back to the young woman did he know who she was and just wasn't telling the others she turned and left Quatra sat back down into his chair and nodded off to sleep.

Releana was frantic she couldn't find Cressa she remembered that they were about to board their shuttle and Cressa was sitting next to her when she stood Cressa was gone as if she had wandered off into the crowd for a moment Releana wasn't worried but then came into a panic she remembered how off Cressa had been lately as if she were lost.

Releana shook her head there was something wrong with Cressa luckily Releana had taken a blood sample and it was now in the lab being tested.  When Jen the head scientist came walking through the big sterile doors wearing a white lab coat she handed the results to Releana and she read over the paper.

"She's been poisoned Releana it's biochemical ¾ of it is made out of the venom of a black mamba while ¼ is some type of chemical it's not even found on our charts Releana it's…going to kill her soon my guess she had less than a week." Jen explained 

Releana stared at her shocked the paper shook in her hand.

"Unless we can find an antitoxin…right?" Releana asked in a voice so soft it sounded like a child's voice

"If there is one…" Jen stopped talking realizing that Releana had silently left quickly

Releana ran down the hallways to her room real quick she turned on her laptop and began searching for any means to helping her friend she had to help Cressa she was her best friend she couldn't let her down.

TBC

"Hey um well what can I say…nothing I guess."


	6. Deliever the Antitoxin

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley and Stephanie. I'm sorry if you find the way I write to be bad grammar Stephanie but it is a style that I am comfortable with.  Some writers go with the traditional way of writing while others choose their own and I guess I am choosing my own ~_^            

Chapter 6****

By The Pretty Penwriter

Quatra was situated in the guest room across the hall from his own room he laid in the bed on the brink of sleep.

_Who is she really? _He asked himself before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Releana tumbled around the military compound this was her first mission alone although she wasn't allowed to do this actually she had been prohibited but she had to save her Cressa was a best friend to her and she couldn't let her down no matter what. She saw a figure move off to her right she clipped him in the knee and he fell to the ground. She was making her way to the lab to get the antitoxin this was the only other known installment he had if this didn't have the antibody then Releana didn't know what to do except find Cressa wherever she was and be with her to put her soul at rest. Releana frowned at the thought death was not an option for Cressa no way no how was she going to allow Cressa to die not on her watch. She pushed herself to run even faster as she rounded a corner she was greeted by a group of seven men clad in military uniforms armed with semi-automatic rifles they were kneeling on the floor in front of her ready to fire Releana smirked and took the pin out of a smoke grenade and threw it to the floor.  Within a second or less the men dropped to the floor unconscious Releana was not affected by the gas due to building an immunity of it over the past years she walked past them and continued running.  When she finally reached a room it was all white obviously a clean room there were radioactive suits hanging on the walls Releana pulled on one of the suits and walked into the room up to a scientist holding a knife.

"Now…lets see where's the antitoxin for black mamba and the other unknown chemical agent?" she asked quietly not yet revealing the knife.

"What who are you what are you doing here?" he asked

Releana pulled up the knife flashing it in the artificial light and held it lightly against his suit.

"No needs to get hysterical now please answer my question." She replied coldly 

"I-I don't know wha…what you're talking about." He stuttered

"You know radiation can have some nasty affects on you and seeing as this is for a close friend of mine I might not care." She replied as she gracefully plucked one of the strings on the suit even through his faceplate Releana could tell that he was sweating.

"Over there." He said nodding in the direction of a closet

"Why don't we take a walk." She suggested as she tugged lightly on his arm and dragged him over to the closet he stumbled as he walked but Releana didn't seem to notice.

She ripped it open and glanced at the trays lined with vials.

"Now you must be the top scientist tell me what was the other toxin in there?" she asked

"It's a new one…I…I invented it it's called Nerocylin it makes the affects of the venom of the black mamba extend over a period of time on the subject." He explained a hint of pride in his voice.

"Oh so you're torturing her is that it." Releana muttered harshly 

The scientist shivered this woman was on the verge of the edge thinking for his own well being he picked up the correct vial and handed it to her.

She examined it closely reading over the figures it was obvious she knew about chemistry.

She nodded and grinned wickedly. 

"This is not a very healthy profession." She said to him and left the room 

He let out a sigh of relief it was then he noticed the tear in his suit he rushed out into the clean room.

Releana ripped off the suit as soon as she was in the clean room and headed out of the compound the only thing left was to find Cressa.

Cressa opened her eyes looking slowly about the room she could see the early morning light filter through the drapes she moved her hand to her head and sighed why was it so hard to move? She slowly sat up in the bed and the baggy clothes hung off her body.

_Where am I _she asked herself as she looked around the white room that seemed painfully bright she squinted her eyes.

_They brought me to a hospital _she told herself she heard footsteps outside her door and settled back into the bed her eyes open just staring at the ceiling. The door opened and in stepped two young men one was the blonde man from earlier another was someone she didn't know he had wild dark brown hair and prussian blue eyes he gave her a frosted glare she didn't have the strength to wonder why. They brought up chairs to either side of her both holding yellow legal pads and two blue pens.

"What's your name?" The blonde one asked

"I don't know…what's yours?" she supposed it sounded sarcastic but right now she didn't even care.

"My name is Quatra…why don't you know your own name?" he asked

"Quatra I don't think you should be telling **her **your name." The brown haired one said holding certain anger when he said her.

"Well then I'll forget your name…I can't remember a lot of things," she murmured looking off into the distance 

"Where's your partner?" Quatra asked

"Where am I?" Cressa asked

"You don't know where you are?" The brown haired one asked

She shook her head brown locks of hair falling in front of her gray eyes "I don't even know what day it is." She mentioned.

"Well then can you tell us something you do know!!" the brown haired one exclaimed he sounded frustrated.

"I know I am going to die here." She said before another wave of unconsciousness hit her as she blacked out.

Heero sighed this was getting them nowhere it seemed like this woman had been brainwashed because she couldn't even remember her name.

"Quatra you said you found her at the graveyard do you know what she was doing there or even the plot she was lying in front of?" he asked

"No the only thing I do know is that she was laying on one of the Peacecrafts's family graves. I didn't have time to worry about what the name on the tombstone was she was bleeding." Quatra answered mater of factly.

Heero stood from his seat and left the room not saying anything.

Quatra sighed and got up to leave he looked back down at her and wiped a few strands of hair out of her eyes then left out the door closing it.

"Make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Quatra told the three guards stationed outside her room they nodded towards him as he turned to leave.

Releana was confused why would Cressa wander off to the Cinq Kingdom? It was a question only Cressa could answer but then again where in the Cinq Kingdom was she. Releana searched in the hospital records and found no new charge that fit Cressa's description was admitted but would they even place that in their database if they suspected something? Releana then cracked into the video files and watched the entrances she saw Quatra carrying someone a young woman with brown hair into the hospital.  She then scanned the rooms maybe they had Cressa's room under surveillance maybe not it was a thin very thin chance but knowing Heero they probably did.  It was her luck that they did have her room under surveillance Releana saw the sickly pale Cressa she was in a bed sleeping. Releana almost smiled glad she found her friend then remembered if she didn't get this antitoxin to her in two days or less she'd be dead. Releana didn't have time for a disguise she needed to get to Cressa now. She grabbed her black duffel bag and took out her combat knife

"The things I do for you Cressa…you better thank me for this." She muttered as she ripped the knife through her hair cutting it a lopsided neck short she stuffed it all into a black hat and placed in her green contacts.

"Aren't I glad I kept these." She said to herself

She stood and slung the duffel bag over her shoulder she'd need it Cressa was being held on the fifth floor she looked around the dark and murky room to believe that two and a half years ago she would never have been found in a sewer.  She climbed the ladder now all she had to do was order a private flight to take her to the Cinq Kingdom and somehow get Cressa out of there.

In a dark room three hooded figures sat.

"Have we gotten rid of her yet?" one asked

"No…she's a strong one…she is part of the line after all." Another one responded with a bit of amusement in their voice.

"Well that's what our new status is right to end the line." The first one said.

The two turned to the third.

"Can you do it or not if your emotions are in your way we may have to find a replacement." The first one said

The third figure swallowed thickly and nodded slowly 

"Splendid it is too hard to find a replacement for you." The second said cheerfully

Heero crossed his arms over his chest as he sat at his office the woman had been at the hospital for about a day.  Heero wanted to feel angry at her he wanted to hate her but he couldn't for some strange reason he felt connected to her knowing that her past and family had been wiped away like his own. He shook his head and continued looking over his work so far the information they had on her was nothing except her height weight and eye color the didn't even know what was killing her all ready her pulse rate was slowing down but gradually and she still hadn't regained conscious from yesterday the only strange thing they knew about her was that she had a large burn scar across her back. He looked further into the files there was nothing new about her he sighed and reached over to his coffee mug only to find it empty he got up and refilled it little did he know that the woman they were looking for was less than 3 miles away…

Releana piloted the small 2 passenger aircraft up to Cressa's window and opened the top the window slid open easily.

"Heero I thought better of you." She murmured to herself as she stepped into the room.

She almost cried on the spot when she saw Cressa there on life support her pulse rate low and her once tanned skin now sickly pale. Releana moved quickly and took out the vial she filled a syringe and injected it into Cressa's arm. Cressa's eyelids fluttered open.

"I knew you'd come…" she trailed off mouthing the last word "Releana." And falling unconscious 

Releana almost cried then started angrily yanking the wires off of Cressa when she heard the pounding of feet it sounded like ten she could easily take them out but Cressa…

She picked Cressa up and jumped out the window into the aircraft she gently placed her in the back seat and was about to return to her own seat when she heard a gun click.

"I cannot let you take her away." She heard a familiar voice said.

She turned around and locked eyes with Quatra Winner she smirked.

"I know you Quatra you wouldn't shoot me…at least not a fatal wound and you may make a mistake and shoot her and I assure you she won't survive…you really don't want her life on your hands especially since she didn't do anything wrong." She said to him.

Quatra's arm wavered and before he could shoot however she had jumped into her seat and closed the window smirking and flew off.

Quatra shook his head why did her voice seem so familiar to him he backed up from the window's edge and turned around holstering his gun maybe they'd get some hints. He walked past the 9 preventer agents and out the hallway down the stairs and out the door he was headed to the Preventer Headquarters.

TBC

"…This is the point where I say nothing."

"That's a first…" mumbled Heero

"Ha so funny you're so funny Heero that's why I'm not laughing!" 

"…"

"You got something to say Trowa?!" 

"No nothing at all." Trowas answered waving a white flag in surrender  

"Okay then." ~_^


	7. A friend awakens

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley and last but not least Stephanie. Heh well thanks for saying I get these chapters out soon but I feel a writers block coming on.  In oh say a week it always happens a month and a half after my last writers' block.  AHHHHHHH I better get the rest written before I have an attack of writers block!!!

Chapter 7 

By The Pretty Penwriter

Quatra shook his head why did her voice seem so familiar to him he backed up from the window's edge and turned around holstering his gun maybe they'd get some hints. He walked past the 9 preventer agents and out the hallway down the stairs and out the door he was headed to the Preventer Headquarters.

Cressa slowly peeled open her eyes somehow she felt a 100 times better she could actually make out shapes. She saw sunlight filter through the room and groaned was she back at the hospital…but wait she remembered Releana being there maybe that was a fever dream.

She slowly sat up and looked around her and smiled she was not in the hospital it didn't have that type of smell she looked around and found that she was in her base infirmary well at least one of them.  She turned to her left and saw Releana sitting in the chair next to her bed sleeping peacefully Cressa reached a shaky hand out and gently tapped her on the shoulder. Releana's eyes snapped open at once alert.

"Yes Cressa what's wrong are you feeling okay?" she asked her eyes filled with concern 

Cressa laughed but soon subdued the laughter her wound was still healing.

"Yeah of course…I'm okay…things seem a little bit blurry though…where was I…I remember meeting this guy named Quatra…was that a dream?" she asked

Releana chuckled

 "No not at all he's real and you were in the Cinq Kingdom…by the way it's six days after you disappeared and eight after our mission." Releana said

"WHAT!! You're kidding right…no wait you never kid and your hair Releana you love your hair why'd you cut it?" she asked

"I didn't exactly have enough time to get a disguise and deliver the antitoxin to you…if I had gotten there a day later you may have been dead Cressa." Releana said softly

Cressa bowed her head softly and looked down.

"Releana…I have to ask you something…" Cressa started softly. When her cell phone ringing interrupted her.

She answered it.

"Yeah hello…uh huh…okay good bye." Releana said

"I gotta go to meet Jonathan he just arrived here I'll be back then we can finish talking." Releana said

Cressa nodded as Releana left out the door Cressa sighed and looked out the window. 

_Why is everything so confusing? _ She thought to herself and fell asleep

A figure watched her outside her room in the doorway and lifted a walkie-talkie to its lips and said something then quickly moved away.

Cressa's sharp ears heard the crackle of a radio she sat up and got out of bed, she wobbly made her way over to the open doorway she looked about and saw no one.  She went back into the room and dug through Releana's duffle bag on the floor and pulled out some jeans and a plain t-shirt she pulled them on and pulled her hair into a ponytail she looked through the bag again and found a very worn out pair of sneakers she pulled them on and could see her toes.

_Releana what were you doing? _She asked herself and stepped out and decided to test her legs to get used to them again.

Releana walked down the hallway and stepped in front of the office she heard muffled voices she leaned in closer to hear with her sensitive ears.

"Was he eliminated?" a male voice asked 

"No the bomb went off too early." A female voice said nonchalantly

"But at least one of them will die right I mean she was poisoned right?" the female voice added 

"No…she was delivered the antitoxin." The male voice said a bit relieved

"So you want me to finish them both off?" The woman asked as if it were nothing but a chore.

"I…I…" he stuttered

It finally dawned on Releana that one of the people they were talking about was Cressa and what about an explosion? It was then she moved her gun from tucked in her pants into her jacket pocket resting her right hand on it with her left she knocked.

There were footsteps and the door slowly opened Jonathan stood in the doorframe his face forlorn.

"Hi Releana."  He greeted cheerfully as he gestured her into the room Releana stepped inside her gaze traveled to a woman sitting in the chair. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes she almost looked like Cressa and with her blond highlights it could be easy to mistake the two.

Releana's grip on her gun tightened as the woman stood she smiled at her.

"Hello Releana my name is Rei." She greeted and held out her hand

Releana's gaze didn't waver she kept her eye on Rei watching her next move she saw her smile slowly disappear.

"Well Johnny boy seems you're too weak to take care of business." The woman sneered as she pulled out her gun quickly. 

Releana had hers out before the count of 1 she heard a shot she turned to look at Rei she had deep cut on her cheek from being grazed from a bullet.

She didn't feel her anything turning her head slightly she saw Jonathan holding the smoking revolver.

Rei sneered.

"You're nothing but a traitor." She spat as she shot the bullet pierced Jonathan's chest as he crumpled to the floor.

"No." Releana said quickly 

She dragged Jonathan over behind his desk then kicked it up to block the barrage of bullets from Rei's gun.

"Releana... you must know that I wouldn't hurt you or Cressa never…I fact long ago I was sworn to protect you two." He murmured

"Why the both of us tell me." Releana demanded softly

"They want the end o…of…the…line…you…both…must…go…" he finished as blood gurgled up from his lips and he released his last breath.

Releana let one tear fall and no more she waited until she heard Rei's clip run out of ammo she heard the light **click** then ran as fast as she could when she heard a shot and a bullet tear in her side.

"Ha the fool left his gun on the floor." Releana heard Rei shout behind her 

Releana fired blindly behind her she heard a scream of pain she smiled a little but then grimaced.

Releana pressed her hand against her side and ran she made it to a window a dead end, she turned and was about to run back when she was surrounded by ten guards Rei staggered to stand in front of her limping.  She sneered then punched Releana in her jaw she fell straight through the window and landed on the floor with a thud.

Cressa had heard the gunshots and had a sinking feeling that she had to find Releana she followed the sounds as fast as she could which wasn't very fast more like a gait instead of a run.  She saw Releana's sprawled body on the ground and checked for a pulse she was still alive her pulse strong. She looked up and that was when the barrage of gunfire began.

Heero's stomach growled he supposed he should go eat something but he was just on a lead that he couldn't leave for anything.  He continued typing away it was about the those two women the one whose supposed name was Cressa and the other was yet to be known. He tracked down the history of Cressa Wright it turned out her family were involved in the whole Peacecraft family assassination both of her parents had been killed a case that is still open they have no suspect no murder weapon and no cause. But they had no record of having a daughter or adopting one then that meant that she lied about her name but why would she correct Hilde with a name as if it were a reaction? He continued on this lead because there was no other lead to her records at the age of 12 she enrolled in Oz, then fought for the white fang and finally was one of the soldiers of Marimaea Heero couldn't think of anything else he'd have to go ask Milliardo and Marimaea if they knew her there was no other lead. Heero stood up and walked to where his coat hung he picked it up and pulled it on. He stepped out into the hallway and almost collided with Quatra he growled Quatra should've shot that woman on the spot Cressa was their only lead and now that she was gone there was nothing else except her files.

"Winner." He growled

"Heero it was a mistake and I am not as cold blooded as you to kill someone…so sue me." He snapped and pushed past Heero gruffly 

Heero stared surprised briefly then turned and walked down the hallway in a different direction.

Quatra was frustrated he knew the others were either upset at him or disappointed in him because he didn't take the shot or do something more about it.  But for some reason he just couldn't shoot her it was in her eyes and what did she mean when she said that she knew him?  He'd never met her in his life before at least to his knowledge but why was there something else nagging at him that he was upset at himself for letting them escape he shook it off and told himself that he just wanted to find Releana and that was all he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the hallway upset his head low.

Milliardo and Noin were ordered by Lady Une to stay at the military compound until they had the suspect back in custody.  He was told a while ago about their theory of Releana still being alive and he wasn't shocked at all he somehow felt that she wasn't dead merely lost and couldn't find her way back. 

He sat by his wife watching her rock their baby back in forth in the rocking chair she was upset that they couldn't move back home that they had to stay in this cold and distant compound she wanted Lena in a happy environment not this one. 

"Milliardo…when do you think we'll be able to leave here?" she asked

"Soon…I hope." He answered as he wiped a stray strand of hair back behind her ear 

She smiled softly at him as if saying, "I trust you." Milliardo returned the smile. She averted her gaze back to the now sleeping infant and placed a content smile on her face.

Half a day of traveling and she was worn out she couldn't carry Releana any further _why did I come here in the first place they think I'm trying to kill them…oh but I am so tired and he's the only one that I can trust…Releana please live_ Cressa thought as she half dragged half carried Releana to the door and rang the doorbell once then twice when she lost all strength and slumped against the door.

Rashid answered the door the rings sounded urgent as soon as he opened the door though in fell the girl from before and another probably her relative the girl's relative had a gunshot wound in her side.

"IRIS!" He shouted urgently 

Iris came running into the front hall she never heard Rashid shout before obviously something was wrong.  She gasped at the sight quickly she grabbed a phone and called 911 she didn't know what else to do the girl had so much blood stained on her side. When she told all the information she hung up the phone and quickly dialed Quatra's cell.

"Quatra that girl from before is back…and with someone that looks…like Releana we're on our way to the hospital now." She hastily said into the phone and hung up before her brother could respond. 

Then she helped Rashid move the girl from before to the couch she seemed fine and her wound had even healed but the other they were afraid that if they moved her that her wound would worsen instead they lifted her up gently and laid her on the floor more comfortably.

Quatra couldn't believe what his sister had just told him he ran down the hallway from his office on the way colliding with Duo.

"Hey Quatra my man where's the fire." He asked

Quatra only moved passed him and shouted behind him "Cressa's back."

Duo got moving he ran to catch up to Quatra but the blonde haired man was already too far ahead.

When Quatra jumped into his car he dialed Heero's cell and sure enough the gruff voice answered.

"That girl is back I'm on my way to the hospital now that's where she is." Quatra said then hung up.

He dialed Trowa's number next "That girl is back at the hospital." He said then hung up

He dialed Wufei's number " Wufei get your ass to the hospital now." He said quickly and hung up he didn't have the time they had to get down there quickly. 

TBC

"Heh little ole me is just going to finish the next chapter and have it out soon…maybe tomorrow?"

"More like next week." Murmured Duo

"Did you say something Maxwell?"

"Nothing." He replied

"Liar." Coughed Trowa

Duo glared at him "Traitor." He said

"What I had to cough it's a normal body function." Trowa said holding his hands up innocently

"And I'm the King of the world." Muttered Duo

"I didn't know you were the king of the world Duo…cool."

"I was being sarcastic." He shouted

"oh." -__- 


	8. It's Releana...Or is it?

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Chapter 8                                                         

By The Pretty Penwriter

He dialed Wufei's number " Wufei get your ass to the hospital now." He said quickly and hung up he didn't have the time they had to get down there quickly.

Iris volunteered to be head surgeon in removing the bullet wound from the patient known as Jane Doe, yes she was nervous basically she was hysterical on the inside but she held a steady hand in cutting the tissue and fiber so the bullet could be removed. so far the woman was only still alive because a cloth and pressure had been pressed onto the wound to stop the bleeding. The bullet was imbedded deep in her side nearly cutting her kidney and if that had been the case she would've been dead a while ago.  Now carefully inserting the tweezers Iris gently removed the bullet and dropped it into the awaiting container filled with the sterilizing liquid now all that was left for them to do was to stitch her up and place her in an observed room to make sure she did not escape…

Quatra paced outside the surgery room waiting for the results was this girl Releana they wouldn't know until they had lab results or if she told them either or would work he saw Heero and Trowa both arrive out of the corner of his eye.

"All right where is she." Heero ordered the blond man.

"Which one Heero the girl named Cressa is in a private room while the woman you said I should've shot on spot is in this room…and we suspect that it is Releana so do you think I should've shot her now?" he asked not backing down from Heero.

Heero was speechless he didn't know what to say.

"She suffered a gunshot in her side although we do not know of the severity of the wound she's in surgery now Iris is working on her." Quatra said turning from Heero to the others.

Heero slowly reached his arm out to rest on the wall this was hitting him like a ton of bricks he paced his breathing _I can't believe it Releana…_ he thought to himself an emotion of distraught and anger held on his features.

Iris came walking out of the two double doors her surgeon cap and gloves already discarded in the medical trash bin only having on her scrubs she wiped the line of sweat from her forehead.

"She'll be okay it was only a gunshot wound in her side the bullet missed all organs it almost scratched her kidney but luckily whoever shot wasn't that good she does have a concussion though that has been bandaged what we won't know is if she'll have any brain damage until after she wakes up that is if she wakes up she may fall into a coma but that is highly unlikely right now she's being transported into a room and will be resting." Iris said

"So you don't know if she'll be exactly okay?" asked Trowa 

"No I'm sorry we've done our best." Iris apologized softly

Quatra placed an arm around his sisters shoulder

"I know you did and I know that if that is Releana in there she'll be too stubborn to fall into a coma." Quatra reassured her

She gently smiled at him

"When will we be able so see her?" Duo asked

"Shortly maybe in an hour or so." Iris replied

"If you'll excuse me I'll have to go get cleaned up." she said as she turned and walked down the hallway. 

Duo shook his head "So we don't know i… when she wakes up if she'll be the same Releana she may be completely different than from before." Duo said and then sighed

The other four in the hallway looked at him as a look of dread passed through their eyes.

Cressa slowly peeled open her eyes and glanced around the white room with the sterile smell _phew I'm back at the hospital _she thought as she tried to bring her hand to her head and found that it could only move a little.  She glanced out the corner of her eye and saw her wrist firmly clasped within handcuffs it was the same for her other hand she rolled her eyes _like this is going to hold me _she thought sarcastically as she dislocated her thumbs and slid her hands out she rubbed her wrists to return the circulation.

I wonder how Releana is doing she thought 

She stood up only to find herself in a hospital gown she dug through the closet and found her other clothes and pulled them on pulling her hair back into a scrunchie she pulled on her sneakers then steadied herself against the wall as she walked it was easier this way she glanced at the directory surgery was on the bottom floor but recovery was on the 3rd floor she decided to work her way up she walked to the elevator slowly to her standards and pressed the first floor button. 

_They probably have her under Jane Doe…wait what do they have me under? _She thought.

She looked at thehospital bracelet around her wrist it read Cressa Wright she sneered and yanked off the bracelet and threw it to the ground she grinded it with the toe of Releana's worn out sneaker.  That wasn't her name in fact she didn't know what her name was she rested her hand on the elevator wall and rested her head on it she closed her eyes and waited for the elevator to stop. She walked out and down the hallway towards the head surgery room she opened the door and they were cleaning up she turned on her charm on the assistant to the right.

"Um excuse me I believe the woman that was being operated on is my sister I was told by the receptionist that she was in here but where is she now?" she asked with the look of a clueless bimbo _am I ever a great actress _she thought to herself.

"Uhh yea they moved her to a recovery room Jane Doe right she was accompanied by five men the recovery room is on the 3rd floor." He said and turned to look back at her but she was gone.

Cressa rode the elevator to the third floor and stepped out and down the hallway she saw five young men one of them Quatra. _Now how shall I approach this…well I was never the one for a subtle approach _she thought 

"Hi Quatra long time no see." She called to him

The five turned to her startled

"Cressa…how'd you get out of the handcuffs?" he asked surprised

She narrowed her eyes at him "That's not my name and they were not my parents." She said her demeanor suddenly turning angry.

"Then what is your name?" a man with a long brown brain asked

She looked him straight in his violet eyes with her own gray "That is something I do not know and I will die trying to find out." She answered in a serious tone then took a seat she turned to Quatra.

"Thank you…how is Releana doing?" she asked him

"We don't know she may fall into a coma her gunshot wound isn't very serious." Quatra said

"Releana's too strong and stubborn to fall into a coma I should know she kicked my ass a couple of times in sparing she should be up in a few hours 12 at the latest." Cressa said and grinned  

"Sparing?" Questioned the one with unruly brown hair.

"Well yes you see for the past 2 and a half years Releana and myself have been training for what I do not know but I didn't care and neither did she. Releana always strived for the best, she never gives up that's her stubborn streak I guess any way until two weeks ago everything was fine in fact we even came to see her niece she was the one with black hair, then we were called on a mission to the Sahara desert to destroy a military facility storing mobile suits and other dangerous weapons.  Releana planted the explosions and made sure they all got out while I had to it was a man who was connected with my supposed parents.  Cameron Batik he was one of the people who was connected with the murder of the Peacecraft family we ended up in a duel to the death and I was the victor yet he sliced me across my abdomen infecting me with some type of poison that prevented my wound from healing and it was killing me slowly.  When I wandered off I was delirious I don't remember where I was all I remember is hearing voices like yours and two female voices.  I remember meeting that brown haired one over there and waking up in the infirmary and Lena telling me I was poisoned. She was called to Jonathan's office and that was the last I spoke to her when I heard the gunshots I followed them afraid for her safety…Releana is the first true friend that I've ever had and I am not going to lose her.  I found her unconscious and picked her up and ran as fast as I could I run until I got to where they stored the jeeps and I drove without stop to Quatra's house there was nowhere else we could go at least to my knowledge." She finished looking at the other five in the room after she finished her tale.

"But why did you go to Quatra's house?" the black haired one asked

"He's the only one that I can trust…he and his friends took care of me even though it didn't help much but I trust them and so I went there Releana and my life are in danger.  I don't know why they would want my life I don't even know who I am." She said softly

"Well you can trust us too ya know not just Quatra just like all the women that fall over him." The braided one exclaimed Cressa wasn't sure if he was joking.

Quatra blushed

"Whom might you be in fact I have no idea who any of you are…and none of you are Milliardo or Hilde I met them at the hospital and how can one trust another if they do not even know your name?" she asked curious 

"Well my name is Duo Maxwell I may run and I may hide but I never tell a lie that's me in a nutshell." He said pointing to himself.

"Everyone lies Duo and that statement was a lie." She pointed out 

He frowned obviously she didn't joke much.

"You're the first onna to shut that man up my name is Wufei Chang." The black haired one introduced

"Don't call me an onna for the time being call me Cressa I have been involved in war in most of my life and I am a human being at least give me the respect of calling me by my name not that degrading title." She said calmly 

He was shocked she actually said something he slowly nodded.

"I'm Trowa Barton." The brown haired man with the unusual bangs said

"I'm Heero Yuy." The brown haired man said

"Ahh yes Heero Yuy the world's largest ass Releana may not talk about her past much but this much I do know is that you hurt her…bad." Cressa said in a bitter tone her eyes turning to a steel gray as they pierced into him

Heero flinched she seemed very protective over Releana.

"Releana's awake now…I'm gonna go see her." Cressa said and stood.

"How do you" the door opening cut him off.

"Augh who hit me with a train." Releana asked holding her head in her hands.

"Releana." Duo exclaimed as he came near her to embrace her in a hug she stepped back.

"Cressa why did you bring me here." She hissed her eyes alit with fire.

"Well where else could I go Releana you were shot I was too weak to help you and I did not know how bad the wound was. What the hell else was I supposed to do and you never talk about your past so how should I know!" Cressa screamed at her

"You shouldn't have brought me here." She shouted back 

"So you think I should've let you die I could never do that Releana never…and if they are the only ones that can help you than so be it…they are your friends and family at least you have a damn family!" Cressa shouted and ran down the hallway.

Releana growled… "I gotta get out of here." She murmured and turned to leave.

Heero grabbed her by the wrist Releana instinctively grabbed his hand and bent it back breaking his wrist she pulled him forward close to her lips.

"Heero you let me go once without a reason and now I'm going again." She whispered into his ear and released him she quickly turned around and went into the hospital room slamming the door.

"Hey do you think someone should go after that Cressa chick?" Duo asked 

"She won't go anywhere it's Releana I'm worried about." Heero said cradling his wrist in his hand he pulled at it and popped it back into place.

"I have no idea what's wrong with her…she has anger we'd better watch her." Quatra said looking from the door to down the hallway.

TBC

"Well yeah I have no idea where that attitude from Releana came from."

"Sure you don't onna." Said Wufei

Suddenly Wufei is knocked unconscious by a frying pan.

"Opps I guess it just slipped out my hand sorry about that."

"nnn" mumbled Wufei

"He's out COLD." Announced Duo

Yeah I guess this chapter was uneventful? So I'm getting 9 out tomorrow ciao ~_^


	9. Things Change Even People

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley, Kmf, They Call Me Joe and last but not least Stephanie. I finished the next chapter YAY * Begins dancing * ha I did it me I did it boom baby!!! Okay that was my crazy point anyway this chapter may revolve on Releana and Cressa's friendship, Oh and some more glimpses of the people behind all this enjoy!! 

Chapter 9

By The Pretty Penwriter

"I have no idea what's wrong with her…she has anger we'd better watch her." Quatra said looking from the door to down the hallway.

Releana couldn't believe Cressa took her here of all places but then how would Cressa know anything…_I never told her about this place I kept it bottled in _she thought she made an angry sound.

"I can't stay here…but I want to see my brother tell him I'm okay." Releana said to herself as she paced the room 

"And I've miss all of them so much…why am I resisting so much?" she asked herself

She sat down in a chair in the corner and pulled her knees up to her chest, she rested her head on her knees and looked out the window into the rain.

Cressa ran for less than 2 minutes or so when she found herself in an empty room she sat down on the hospital bed in the dark and pulled herself into a tight ball hugging her knees.

"Releana why are you so angry?" she asked out loud.

"Who am I where am I from and who were my parents are they still alive?" she asked herself she closed her eyes as the tears slid past her eyes.

Heero couldn't believe what she did and what she said he was stunned beyond belief he glanced at his now bandaged wrist and winced he shook his head.

"We should tell Milliardo." Trowa said silently from the wall he was leaning against.

"Yes I guess we should Quatra you do it." Duo said

"But why me?" he asked

"Because you're the nice guy you gotta do it." Duo said

"Well you know what Duo that's what you think and it's not a very intelligent thought you don't know me at all." Quatra snapped at him and walked down the hallway the same route Cressa had taken.

"Well Maxwell you have a big mouth, go for it." Wufei taunted

"Fine." Duo said gruffly and flipped out his cell phone. 

Milliardo picked up his cell phone quickly before it could wake his sleeping daughter.

"Yeah…hold on." he answered as he opened the door and silently stepped out into the hallway closing the door softly.

"Go ahead Duo." He said into the phone listening intently his lips turning up into a smile with every word.

"You mean it, she's there." He asked excited 

"I think I can manage to make it there but I don't want to leave Lucy or Lena alone…can you maybe get her to come here?" he asked. 

Milliardo nodded "Thank you Duo good bye." He said and flipped the phone shut.

"Releana you're finally home." Milliardo murmured as tears shone in his eyes.

"Rei…you have failed us on both occasions…but it is understandable they were trained so your punishment will be lenient…this will now be your permanent case." A female said

"yes ma'am." Rei said and saluted and turned to leave

"Oh and Rei don't fail us again please." A male voice said in a crisp tone that made her flinch

"Yes sir." She said softly and continued limping down the hallway.

Cressa sat up from laying on the bed and looked around she panicked for a moment then remembered where she was and calmed down she must've fallen asleep she quietly slipped out the room and back to Releana's room.  The four Quatra, Heero, Duo and Wufei were still standing there Cressa looked around for Quatra and saw him silently sitting reading a book she breathed a small sigh of relief Cressa noticed Heero had a bandaged wrist.

"You grabbed her arm didn't you…one thing you should know she's always ready to attack…I taught her that." Cressa said proudly and smirked as she saw them jump. 

Quatra stood up and handed her a tissue "You've been crying." He simply said gently

Cressa was surprised and then remembered she wiped her eyes quickly then threw the tissue in the wastebasket she smiled her thanks then sidestepped them into the room.

They waited patiently outside to hear the yelling and shouting but none came.

They were surprised what happened to all that anger from before?

Releana turned to face Cressa and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Cressa I'm sorry…I forgot myself I've never told you why I don't want to be here in fact I don't really know myself." Releana apologized.

"It's okay and Releana someone is trying to kill you so I think you're safer here and I trust Quatra…you and him are the only two I do trust." She said

"But Cressa someone is trying to kill you." Releana argued

Cressa made a swiping motion with her hand in the air "It doesn't matter if I die then at least all my answers will be answered besides who will miss me if no one knows who I am." Cressa shrugged

"How can you say that you're my best friend Cressa if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have survived the compound…" She was interrupted

"Nonsense you made it by your sheer will and determination not because of me Releana it was all you." Cressa stated 

"Cressa you don't care for your life?" Releana asked

Cressa shook her head "I have no life." She replied robotically

"Yes you do Cressa you have a personality you always have an opinion about something it doesn't matter if you have a name or not…I think you should talk to Trowa, Heero and Duo none of them have names but they are alive and they admit that they are alive and so are you." Releana argued her mouth set in a determined line.

"Is that so Releana Peacecraft they have a place in life and I do not if my life ended the world would not change and no one would miss me so I am not alive." Cressa said nonchalantly as if it didn't matter

"That's a lie Cressa I'd miss you and I'm sure Jo…Quatra will miss you." Releana said almost saying Jonathan 

Cressa grabbed both of Releana's arms tightly

"What happened to Jonathan he's like a father to me…what happened!" she demanded

Her grip tightened but it didn't bother Releana she looked away from the wall and into Cressa's gray eyes now overcome with grief and heartache.

"H…he was shot by Rei…I'm sorry he didn't make it Cressa." Releana said solemnly 

Cressa released Releana and tightened her hands into fists so tight they turned pale and blood started to drip from her nails digging into her skin.

"She will die." Cressa said in a voice so cold it frightened Releana.  Cressa turned to the door she opened it and stormed out.

Releana ran after her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"No don't do it they'll kill you before you even get ten feet Cressa he wanted you to live not throw your life away." Releana exclaimed the four men looked at the spectacle none made a move.

"What life…let go." Cressa said

"No you're my friend and think Cressa think this is stupid." Releana pleaded 

Cressa opened one palm and slapped Releana so hard that she stumbled back blood smeared on Releana's face.

Cressa glared at her "It's not stupid it's called revenge and I will avenge his death and no one is going to stop me." She said through gritted teeth glaring at all of them.

"You know what you are stupid Cressa you're going to go kill yourself it's suicide will getting yourself killed bring him back huh? Will getting yourself killed help anyone else will it if you think that it will than you are stupid!" Releana exclaimed 

"No but it sure will make me feel a whole lot better once that bitch is dead and I know where she is." Cressa said and turned back down the hallway she began walking.

"Dammit! You're a damned fool!" Releana shouted her fist in the air she quickly spun around her hair waving and grabbed Heero's gun from the holster she ran behind Cressa and clunked her behind the head with the butt of the gun.

"You think that will stop me." Cressa said softly

Releana pushed her and she crumpled to the ground.

"Wish you hadn't made me do that." Releana murmured as she slumped in a chair.

"What the hell was that about!" exclaimed Duo

Quatra stepped forward and checked on Cressa she wasn't bleeding from the knock on the head only unconscious.

"I didn't severely hurt her Quatra I know what is a killing blow and what is not." Releana murmured and sighed

Releana got off the chair and kneeled on the floor in front of Cressa wiping some stray hairs out of her face gently.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Quatra picked Cressa up and carried her into the room.

"Okay…what the hell was that about?" Duo asked again

Releana didn't reply she only walked back into her room they heard the sink on.

Releana turned to Quatra he was sitting in the chair his hands clasped and resting under his chin he was thinking the gun rested on the nightstand beside him.

"And what pray tell is on your mind Quatra?" Releana asked

"Nothing." He mumbled 

"Yeah sure." Releana shrugged she began to unravel the bandage around her forehead.

"Releana you shouldn't do that." He said

"Well you shouldn't watch people while they're sleeping but there you are…besides it's not serious only a little bump I've had plenty of them."  Releana said and finished unraveling the wrap throwing it into the trashcan.

"I'm not watching her Releana I'm thinking about why you didn't return any earlier." Quatra said. 

Releana let out a long exasperated sigh and closed the door in Heero's face.

"I don't know why…actually yes I do I…I loved Heero and maybe I still do I was miserable without him and being that close to him made me even more miserable.  I turned to destroying myself Quatra I drank, I took dangerous risks of driving my car at speeds up to 110 miles per hours, I was slowly deteriorating and when I was kidnapped and the world thought me dead I finally felt free Quatra. Do you know how it feels to be free, no I suppose you don't but I felt like I could do anything and begin a new life. My personality changed my body and my mind changed nothing was the same Quatra and I liked it that way and when I saw my niece I felt such a happiness but then it all came crashing down from then, every moment I spend here with Heero right outside the hallway I can feel my heart and lungs constricting I fell trapped like a caged bird." She explained hoping he had words of wisdom.

"Releana…you can't keep running away like this…the only way for the pain to stop Releana is for you to talk to Heero." Quatra said softly looking her in her indigo eyes.

Releana smirked, "How'd I know you'd say that?" she asked

Quatra shrugged and smiled "Guess I'm too predictable." He said

Releana stood and walked to the door.

"Naw Quatra it was unpredictable of you to have a crush on Cressa." She said before she opened the door and closed it.

Quatra stared after her _I don't have a crush on Cressa…at least I don't think so _he thought.

Releana stepped out in the hallway and smiled she sighed and leaned against the door.

"Releana are you okay?" Duo asked

She ran into him plowing him with a hug surprising him but he wasn't too surprise to hug her back.

"Hey what happened to the mean Releana?" he asked softly

"She's on vacation." She joked 

"Sorry." She added

She ended the hug and smiled at him she turned and held her hand out to Wufei to her surprised he took it and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you alive." He simply said and ended the short embrace

Releana turned to Trowa he took her hand and bowed he nodded his head she understood and smiled and nodded her own. Then she turned to Heero and tilted her head to the side.

"It's been a long time Heero." She greeted with a ghost of a smile. 

Heero smiled widely.

"Well where is my family?" she asked

Quatra came out the room and closed the door.

"A top secret location Releana where they're out of danger." Duo said in a serious tone.

"Yeah well I'm not gonna be cooped up ya know I can't be cooped up I'm a free spirit right." She said 

Quatra laughed, "Is that so Ms. Peacecraft." He asked humorous

"Yeah got a problem with that Mr. Winner?" she joked back and smirked

Suddenly a grumbling noise was heard.

"Whoa how long has it been since I've eaten…" she said as she started counting off her fingers.

"About four days or more how about being a gentleman for once Wufei and come with me to get something to eat…you're paying right?" she asked as she hooked her arm through his and practically dragged him down the hallway.

"Sheesh what happened to Releana?" Duo asked

"Things change." Quatra said with a shrug.

"She sure knows how to fight." Trowa stated

"I think she always knew how." Duo mentioned

There was a thumping sound in the room they turned to the door Heero was the first to the door and threw it open the bed was empty, the gun that was on the night stand was gone and the window was open.

"Oh no." grumbled Duo

"Do we have to go look for her I mean we found Releana right." He asked

"Yes Duo we do someone is trying to kill her too you know and Releana would probably break our bones if she found out we didn't go look for her." Heero said

"You think she would?" Duo asked

Heero held up his wrist as an example Duo gulped

Cressa hugged herself with her arms to keep warm she didn't know it was this cold the gun was tucked in her pants she smirked Releana really thought that had knocked her out…she was truly gullible Cressa stopped for a second and stared at the starry sky. _Quatra likes me _she thought to herself she didn't know how that made her feel. She continued looking at the sky and not where she was going when she bumped into someone, a woman and knocked down her groceries a woman who was old enough to be her mother.

"I'm sorry miss I wasn't looking where I was going." She apologized as she helped the woman gather her belongings 

"It's okay dear to tell the truth I wasn't looking either." She admitted when they finished placing the items back in the woman's basket it was then they both looked up at each other. The woman had deep reddish brown hair and soft jade eyes her jade eyes looked at her horrified.

"Juliana I'm sorry oh I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you." The woman said panicked

"Wait a minute miss I'm no one important…" Cressa said

"You look just like them and I'd know those eyes anywhere Juliana I'd know them any where." She stated firmly

TBC

"What the hell is going on!"

Releana walks into the room tripping over and unconscious Wufei.

"I don't know you're the author." Muttered Releana

"I don't know anything."

"That's for damn sure." Growled Heero

"You know what shut up." 

"No." They say in unison.

"Rackin Frackin son of a…" 


	10. A voice from the past...and pain

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley, Kmf, They Call Me Joe and last but not least Stephanie. Oh and Stephanie thanks about the Relena issue someone namely my brother had her name set on auto check to the other name I now have it correct and have deleted it out of auto check thank you. Anyway I'm already halfway through chapter 11 on this story maybe out in two days or less…someone said I'm spoiling you by getting these chapters out quickly I'm not spoiling you am I no I'm not look see I'm rambling, anyhow enjoy!!!                                         

Chapter 10 

By The Pretty Penwriter

"You look just like them and I'd know those eyes anywhere Juliana I'd know them any where." She stated firmly

Relena was going through the cafeteria lunch line picking up two of everything to a total her bill was $25 Wufei pulled out a twenty and a five and handed it to the lunch lady.

"Some of that is for me right?" Wufei asked an eyebrow raised.

Relena had taken a bite of her burger swallowing half of it then shook her head she gulped down some soda and took another bite finishing the hamburger.

Wufei sat there and watched her wolf down all her food.

"You're worse than Maxwell." Wufei growled

"Maybe…I'm hungry so I'm eating." Relena said then took another gulp of her soda and shoved a handful of french fries doused in ketchup in her mouth.

Wufei shivered "How can you eat that?" he asked 

She shrugged took a gulp of her soda then answered,

"I don't know but I'll have a hell of a workout losing these extra pounds." 

Wufei let out a harmonious laugh 

"It's good having you back Relena…even if you have changed." He said seriously as he looked at her.

Relena gently nodded in agreement as a small smile graced her lips.

"Augh she is so disagreeable why are we even looking for her it's freezing." Complained Duo as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"Duo stop your wining." Muttered Quatre he was upset _why did you leave? _He asked himself

'What's up with you?" he asked

"Nothing I'm sick of all your damn wining so just shut the hell up." he said vehemently  

"Whoa calm down I only complained like 6 times." He said in his defense

"Forget it." Quatre mumbled and stalked off down an alley his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket.

"What's up with him?" Duo asked 

"You're an idiot Duo." Trowa said as he shook his head and continued walking.

Duo stood there staring after them.

"What!" he shouted to the world

She paced around the room a nervous wreck she couldn't believe it.

"Miss can you please calm down…I'll go make us some tea." She said and stood she walked off into the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets until she found the teakettle and put water on to boil she found the tea tray and the sugar pot, the napkins and the cups. She tried once again to calm the woman down.

"Please calm down and sit it won't help pacing." She insisted 

The elder woman turned to look at her and there was an awkward silence the younger woman shifted from one foot to the other the elder woman's gaze was uncomfortable. When the kettle whistled she gladly took the interruption and hurried into the kitchen to fetch the tea, she dipped the tea bags each six times and brought the tray out into the living room the elder woman had sat down and seemed to have calmed down a little.

She took a seat in the space next to her and handed her a cup of tea she accepted it.

"Like I said I'd know those eyes any where Juliana." The woman said

"What do you mean I've never been here to the Cinq Kingdom before in my life at least not up until a few weeks ago." 

"You don't remember…you don't know who you are." She said with a sad smile

She shook her head "No I'm sorry I've never had a past." She answered 

Suddenly the woman embraced her in a hug.

"Oh Juliana I'm sorry I think I should tell you now."

"No first you tell me your name." Cressa said

"I am Isabelle Dumont I was your mother's friend I'm your god mother." She said in a soft tone as she let go of her.

"My…my godmother…you're the closest thing I have to family." Cressa murmured 

Isabelle shook her head "No you see your mother was…" a crashing sound and then an explosion interrupted them.

The force of the explosion blew Cressa off to the side out of harms way while Isabelle's legs were trapped under a beam.

"Go and live Juliana leave me." She said

"No you are my family and I won't let you go." Cressa argued as the flames surrounded her it was like her dream all over again.

Cressa touched the metal beam already it was burning hot it was too late now to find something closing her eyes tightly she grabbed onto the beam and lifted it, tears of pain spilled out of her eyes.

"Juliana…" Isabelle murmured 

"Roll out from under it." Cressa said weakly.

Isabelle did as she was told and tried to roll she swung her self from under the beam rolling over to Cressa's side when the beam dropped now they were surrounded by flames.

Cressa knelt by Isabelle and held her.

"You're a fool now neither of us will get out." Isabelle muttered

Cressa smiled "You know someone once told me that." She joked lightly

She saw a way out yes but she'd be burned and so what they'd live pain was only momentary anyway she picked Isabelle up and saw the fear in her eyes.  In the corner she saw a large knit blanket it would have to do she wrapped it around both of them and ran as fast as she could out the 3rd story window landing roughly on her feet she staggered a bit but then regained her balance.

She glanced around the corners seeing a military type vehicle she scowled. _They'll pay _she thought with contempt she ran down the alleyways and through dark areas so as not to be seen by anyone. Cressa didn't know where the hell she was going she had to get to the hospital Isabelle was losing a lot of blood from her crumpled legs. Cressa looked down at the woman in her arms she was unconscious, she had to hurry no matter what.

Cressa passed a street sign it read Cambridge _where the hell are we _Cressa asked herself.

Duo and Trowa walked down the solitary street Duo in silence for once. 

"He's not mad at you Duo." Trowa said out of the blue.

"What do you mean than who is he mad at…I've never known Quatre to speak that way before." Duo asked

"I think he's upset and confused at himself really so he takes it out on you let's turn here." Trowa said as they turned left on Cambridge Street 

"So what is he confused about?" Duo asked

"Curious person aren't you? Well I think he's confused about his emotions." Trowa said with a shrug.

"Quatre confused by his emotions you're kidding right?" Duo asked laughing

"No it's only a theory." Trowa said 

"Well I think it has to…" Being knocked over by a running woman carrying something interrupted him.

"Where's the hospital?" she asked

"Whoa calm down…Cressa you're hurt." Duo said

"Augh she's losing blood help me get her to the hospital she's my family." Cressa shouted at him 

It was then Duo noticed the woman in her arms Trowa took off Cressa behind him and finally him in tow he flipped open his cell phone _I bet my rates are going up _he thought as he dialed Heero's number.

"Hello." Heero answered.

He nodded his head and clicked the phone shut.

Quatre was the next on the list he dialed the number.

"Hello…you found her I'll be there." He said and shut the phone

They burst through the emergency doors of the hospital Cressa placed the woman down on a stretcher and grabbed a doctor.

"Save her." She growled in his face

He nodded afraid and signaled a team to roll her into the operating room. 

Cressa sat down on the floor she ignored the pain that tore through her hands and especially her back she just sat there staring at the shiny recently waxed linoleum floor.

Duo bent to pick her up when she shook him off.

"I can walk to a doctor by myself I'm not that injured." She muttered and stood she turned to the elevator pushing the 4th floor button.

"Man I bet you won't catch Wufei calling her weak." Duo said

"Yeah I guess so." Trowa murmured 

They walked back up to Relena's room only to find it in shambles.

"You think she made it back before us?" Duo asked

"Yeah I think so." A voice said behind them

"Hey Relena." Duo greeted turning around to face her noticing she had on different clothes than from before she was now in clothes that may have been bought from the gift shop a dark blue long sleeve t-shirt, jeans and a pair of white sneakers her hair was neatly cut.

"Tell me you found her before she got herself hurt?" She asked

"Yeah she's getting fixed up right now." Trowa said

Relena narrowed her eyes "Fixed up from what?" she asked suspiciously

"Well we don't exactly know she brought someone in with her and she had burn scars on her hands and a few scratches." Duo answered

"At least she isn't dead…I never knew her to be that good of an actress." Relena said with a sigh

"Yeah well that woman has got some courage." Duo said

"Yes she does but along with that courage she has stupidity." Relena growled

Heero walked into the room his hands stuffed into his pockets he looked like a dark shadow only when he spotted Relena did he brighten up with a smile.

"Hey." He greeted

"Oh Heero you're back I didn't even know you'd left." Relena said coolly 

Heero felt knockings of pain at his heart and mentally winced

Quatre came running down the hallway "Hey what's up?" he asked eagerly

"Nothing we just found Cressa carrying a badly injured woman and her hands having some burns." Duo said

"Only minor burns Duo I just have to keep using this lotion does anyone know how Isabelle is doing?" Cressa asked

They jumped again she had a way of sneaking up on you Relena took a look at her gloved hands.

"What did you do?" She asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing much I was just born and had no past so now everyone wants to kill me." Cressa answered back 

"Cressa it's not your fault." Quatre said

"How would you know as a matter of fact how would any of you people know you don't even know me hell I don't even know me so how does anyone know?!" Cressa shouted at them

They remained silent.

"Silence doesn't answer anything but it's always two sided." Cressa said and turned to walk down the hallway back from where she came.

Relena turned and went into her room gently closing the door.

"We have Relena back but it's not really Relena." Duo sighed

"It's Relena…just a Relena that has a lot of anger." Wufei said.

Relena paced the room and stopped when she heard some type of ticking sound she looked for the source and found a black box she gently lifted up the cover and peered inside.

"Shit!" she shouted as she fully removed the cover and eyed the bomb.

"Get in here guys…Please." She shouted afraid to move.

The five men came into the room seeing her crouched on the floor in front of something eerily stiff.

"Yeah um could someone help me with this thing before the time runs out?" she asked they moved in to view what she was looking at and saw the bomb Heero moved quickly to her side.

"I'm not the expert at bombs but if one of them made it then it's gonna be pretty tricky it seems that it has a sulfate carbon base liquid about enough to destroy a city block…if we don't defuse it then every one will die and we need to hurry…can one of you go find Cressa she's better at this than I am…Quatre can you go find her." Relena asked

Quatre only nodded and ran down the hallway.

"We've got five minutes that's enough time to get a bomb squad…" Duo said

"Negative it'll take too long for them to figure it out and by then we'll all be dead besides they're probably monitoring who comes and goes from the hospital so they may blow it any way." Relena explained she was looking at every aspect of the bomb.

"Maybe if we fuse the two wires together…" started Trowa.

"Na uh won't work see here there are too many trip wires." Heero said pointing to the wires 

"Yes but then this is too confusing." Relena complained

"To you it may be." A voice said from the doorway 

"Yeah well we don't have your expertise." Relena muttered.

"Someone has to be my hands I can't do it like this." Cressa said as she held up her bandaged hands.

"I'll do it." Relena said

"Fine, then take the green wire and connect it to the red then connect the combine wires to the yellow one and then cut all three at the same time this will eliminate the trip and dummy wires so we can actually deal with the real bomb." Cressa instructed

"Check." Responded Relena

"Then take the blue wire and connect it to the black wire this will stop the feed from the chemical to the ignition then remove the two vials of liquid." Cressa finished 

Relena did so just as the count went to 2 minutes and stopped

"What do we do with the chemicals?" Duo asked

"Give me one of those vials Relena." Cressa said and held out her hand 

Relena looked at her suspiciously but handed her the vial Cressa accepted it and dropped it on the floor it cracked open.

"Cressa!" they exclaimed

"Individually this chemical is harmless unless added with the other vile and lit with a fuse this can be destroyed by simple soap and water nothing more." She said 

"Cressa the bomb it looked like Mike's work." Relena said silently

Cressa nodded slowly.

"Yes I know…we cannot trust any of them and we can't stay here we need to be moved to a safe house but I don't want to leave Isabelle behind they are trying to kill her too." Cressa said silently

"We could wait…" Insisted Trowa

"No you all should get Relena to a safe house her life is the most important I'm going to stay here and wait either for Isabelle's condition to be stabilized or until the end." Cressa said in a soft voice and smiled sadly.

"Like I said it won't make a difference Relena." Cressa added then turned to leave.

"You're still a fool Cressa and you always will be a fool." Relena muttered.

"Yeah but I'll never be a fool in love." She said and slipped out the room.

Relena mentally winced at that but didn't show any outside signs that what Cressa said had meant anything or that it applied to a certain Ex Gundam pilot in the room.

"What should we do with this bomb?" Relena asked as if Cressa hadn't said a thing

"Preventer Lock-up." Suggested Heero 

"Yeah that'll work should someone take it or should we call for a team?" Asked Duo.

"We can take it when we drop off Relena." Heero said

"So your just dropping me off come on you guys I've been gone for 2 years we have catching up to do." Relena said with a smirk 

"Yeah I'll stay and talk with you Relena but I think Milliardo wants to talk to you alone after all he is your brother." Quatre pointed out

"Yeah I guess so…can one of you stay and make sure nothing happens to Cressa I'm afraid if Isabelle doesn't make it that she'll…" she tailed off and they all knew what she was thinking.

"I'll stay." Heero said 

"Heero she'd dodge you in a second she doesn't trust you." Relena said bluntly

"The only other person she does trust is Quatre." Trowa said

"Okay I'll stay then since you need to get to the safe house." Quatre replied 

"Thanks." Relena said as she passed him to go to the door she rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile and left with Duo to her left side Heero in the lead Wufei to her right and Trowa trailing behind.

"Quatre you cannot lead a happy life unless you act on your emotions." Trowa said before he left out the door.

Quatre's head snapped up quickly only to find the space that Trowa had once occupied was now empty he smiled.

_He always knows exactly what someone is thinking _Quatre thought as he wandered down the hallway to the room where he found Cressa before.

Relena stopped short of the black BMW the others looked at her.

"Something's not right." She said softly as she looked around and spotted the black hummer half a block away.

"And that's it." She said and turned her head slowly away as not to be conspicuous.

"They're watching us?" Trowa asked being cautious not to stare at the vehicle  

Relena nodded 

"Can you guys make a distraction for me?" asked Trowa 

They all nodded Relena smirked 

"Hey Heero?" she called he turned to her and she punched him.

"Play along." She murmured to the others.

Duo and Wufei held the woman by the waist to make it seem as if she was trying to get to Heero.

"You worthless son of a bitch." She yelled 

"Stupid slut!!" he shouted back at her she had to admit he was a good actor.

She began flailing her arms about trying to get in a hit as Trowa snuck ever closer to the vehicle slipping his handkerchief into the gas tank and lighting the end of it he knocked on the window they rolled it down.

"Step out of the car your hands behind your head this is an arrest for the attempted murder of two women." He said seriously while glancing at the tank the fuse becoming ever so short. The driver slid a gun out the window and pointed at him.

"Yeah we did it but you won't be able to do a thing about it you see we have people everywhere." The driver said and clicked the hammer of the gun back Trowa knocked the gun out of his hand and ran as fast as he could behind him he heard the explosion if the vehicle. 

"That's one solved Trowa but in less than a minute there will be another car we have to leave now." Relena said as Duo and Wufei let her go the five crammed into the BMW with Heero in the drivers seat and drove off towards the safe house.

TBC

"I'm crazy right…right but then that means I'm not crazy because I am aware enough to say that I am crazy so I'm not crazy at all which means…ah hell that psychological law is too damn confusing so I'll stop now." 

"You should you're starting to scare me." Muttered Heero

Jumps on his back "Now I'm scaring you." Laughs 

"Yes you are." He whimpered

^___^


	11. Seeing And Keeping Family

Umm…I really don't know what to say about this fic except it may be sad 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley, Kmf, They Call Me Joe Stephanie and last but not least mya…I'm jumping on Heero's back!!! Hahaha any way I don't really like one part in this chapter only a small one…anyway try and figure out what part it is Heh oh but I really do like this whole chapter maybe my best and longest one yet ^__^ at least for this story that it. Yeah I'm finishing up chapter 12…as I'm posting this chapter up …okay I'm not giving away anymore so I'll shut my bigggg mouth now and let you all read BTW thank you all once again!!! 

Chapter 11 

By the Pretty Penwriter 

"That's one solved Trowa but in less than a minute there will be another car we have to leave now." Relena said as Duo and Wufei let her go the five crammed into the BMW with Heero in the drivers seat and drove off towards the safe house.

Sitting near Isabelle's bed waiting for her to regain consciousness Cressa sat waiting patiently she wanted Isabelle to wake up and live she wanted her to maybe become the mother that she herself never remembered and maybe Isabelle could tell her what her mother and father were like maybe shine a little light for Cressa about her past.

"nhn…" murmured Isabelle 

Cressa was anxious was she waking up or not.

"Juliana." Her weak voice said

Cressa looked at her expectantly as her eyelids fluttered open but as soon as they opened they closed once again.

Hearing footsteps Cressa turned to the door quickly there was a light tapping. Cressa stood and cautiously opened the door to admit Quatre Winner her tension lessened slightly.

"Aren't you all supposed to escort Relena?" Cressa asked

"Well I was to stay to escort you when she's better." Quatre said he noticed the bags under her eyes

He motioned her over to the other bed in the room.

"You need to sleep I'll watch over her…and you." He said

Smirking "I doubt you can handle me." She said joking 

He blushed but laughed as she climbed under the blankets and yawned

"Quatre please watch over her she's my only family." Cressa murmured her eyes half closed

He nodded "I promise I will."  

She smiled and closed her eyes and drifted to sleep

He watched her and Isabelle as he sat in a chair 

They drove in an eerie silence until finally.

"I can't take it anymore the silence is driving me nuts." Relena said

Duo laughed "Sorry Relena I think I speak for everyone when I say we really don't know what to say I mean you're completely different then from when we last saw you." Duo said

"Oh well my mind is a bit jumbled I need to think about a few things first…but tell me what has been happening all these years I've lost track." 

"Well I think we should save conversation until later." Heero said staring at the road.

"No one asked you what you think Heero." Relena said coolly

He remained silent

"Any way Wufei what's up with you have you asked Sally out on a date…yet?" Relena asked

Wufei turned a beet red "No." he managed to say

"Why…she wants you to." Relena inquired poking him with her finger. 

Wufei turned a deeper shade of red

"We must maintain a professional relationship because we work together." Wufei said

"Bull." Relena said with a smirk 

"What?" he asked

"It's bull you and I both know it." Relena said and stubbornly crossed her arms

"…" He remained silent.

"Okay Trowa your turn." Relena said

He smirked "We're already here." He said pointing to the looming gray building with slight relief 

"Oh don't think that you've escaped my grasp Trowa." She said smiling as she stepped out the car she ran into the building they ran after her.

"Relena you don't know where they are!" Duo shouted after her

She only laughed and continued on her way.

"What!" she exclaimed, "What do you mean you've lost track of her."  Rei practically screeched

"W––w–––well ma'am they escaped our surveillance team." He stuttered

She lashed out at him slamming her fist into his ribs punch after angry punch until she calmed and growled, "Find them."

The man pulled himself from off the floor and staggered out of the room.

Rei touched her hand to her bandaged cheek and narrowed her eyes dangerously

"I'll get you yet Relena you'll pay dearly for marring my face." She muttered 

The others in the room looked at her warily and buried themselves deeper into their paperwork to avoided being paid attention to.

Quatre yawned softly and looked at his watch Cressa went to sleep about three hours ago and was still sleeping Isabelle still hadn't regained consciousness. When she finally did begin to stir she reached a pale shaky hand out to touch Quatre on his hand.

"Don't wake her." Isabelle murmured 

"Miss please save your strength." Quatre pleaded 

She briefly closed her eyes then opened them.

"Watch over Juliana please promise that and I promise you that if she makes it through this mess that I will stay alive for her sake and I will fight to live please young man and if I shouldn't make it by some ones intervention then please promise me you will take care of her that you will care for her." Isabelle rasped out.

"But––" he started

"Promise." She softly ordered tightening her grip on his arm.

"I promise." He said sternly 

She smiled softly and closed her eyes once again falling into unconsciousness

Quatre shook his head slowly his blond hair falling in his eyes.

Cressa began to stir she opened her eyes and yawned stretching.

"Hello…you kept your promise you didn't even fall asleep." Cressa said as she sat up in the bed she began to unravel her bandages.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Oh the doctor said I only had to apply one application of the lotion to my hands and then I won't need the bandages just the small white gloves I'll be able to use my hands." Cressa said she gently pulled the tube out of her pocket 

She bit her lip gently in frustration trying to squeeze the lotion out of the tube.

Quatre walked up to her and squeezed the salve out of the tube and onto her hand and spread it onto her palms then pulled on the gloves on her hands.

"Thank you." She managed to mumble out she, she hadn't been this close to Quatre when she was conscious  

He placed a small smile on his face.

"It's okay." He returned

Cressa shook her head then smirked

"I promise I'm not this helpless." She joked and laughed causing the tension to disperse 

He laughed and was interrupted as the door opened and in stepped the nurse Quatre stepped up to her to check her ID and her liability while Cressa looked at the medicines to make sure they were what they did she nodded to Quatre who nodded back they watched how much of the solution was used and made sure the nurse left nothing after her.

"We make a good team." Quatre smirked

"Yeah we do." Cressa said smiling at him.

Cressa looked at the bags under his eyes and guided over to the bed 

"You need sleep I'll watch over her." Cressa said mimicking what he said earlier.

Quatre grinned "Yeah well running all over the place looking for people doesn't help." He said 

She shrugged "Usually people never look for me." 

He yawned then removed his shoes and climbed into the bed as she settled into the chair next to Isabelle he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Relena spent all her time either holding Lena or talking to Noin and Milliardo in between their conversations Relena would spontaneously hug them and say it was good to see them. 

"Yes Relena it's good to see you again." He said after he hugged her.

"The same brother I've missed you two."  She said with a smile 

"Lucretzia my dear sister how does it feel to be a mother?" Relena asked curious.

"It feels great but I'm nervous at the same time. I'm in control of another life and I'll be able to see that life grow and flourish it's amazing. But I'll tell you one thing the labor was hell." She finished

Relena laughed at her last statement.

"I'm sure it was Lucretzia but I'm happy for you both." Relena said the old gleam back in her eyes it was as if she never was gone.

"Relena…did you stay away because of Heero?" Noin suddenly asked

Relena slowly blinked her eyes and a slow sad grin spread across her face.

"No Noin not because of him I stayed away for me." Relena answered softly

"But can you explain why?" Noin inquired

"No I choose not to Noin and that's the end of that matter." Relena said in a stubborn tone signifying the end of the conversation 

Relena stood.

"It was nice talking to you but I wanna talk to Duo and Trowa and yes even Heero now I'm going to go find them." Relena said curtly something was bothering her.

She turned out the room quickly and walked down the hallway.

"Note to self stop asking so many questions." Noin mumbled 

Milliardo looked at her with a half smile and was about to speak when Lena let out a loud wail. 

She sighed and stood to attend to the infant.

Relena had her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans her head hung low.

_Noin took me totally off guard with that question _she thought and shook her head _it won't happen again _she thought making it some sort of mission. She turned the corner and heard voices slowly she crept up to the point of source from where the sound was originating she listened.

"Well Heero do you feel sorry for hurting her?" a voice asked

The voice seemed different to Relena when she realized it was Duo except he had no merriment in his voice.

"Yes I do and now she hates me." She heard Heero murmur

"Nah man I don't think that she hates you she's really angry at you but Relena can't hate anyone." Duo said 

"I still…when I thought that she was dead my life fell into a complete hell hole and then when we found out that she was alive I was elated but then when she spoke to me, how cold she was to me and unforgiving I fell back into that hell hole and right now I'm still there." Heero explained

A slight gasp escaped Relena's throat she knew that they heard her so the jumped up and held onto the rafters and stayed stone still.

"Are you sure you heard something." Duo said as he stepped out into the hallway gun drawn. 

Relena held her breath as the two came out in the hallway guns drawn and looking around everywhere suspiciously they looked around and then jumped as one of the pipes in the corridor released some steam.

"That must've been it come on Heero lets go see what Wufei and Trowa have come up with." Duo said motioning Heero to follow him.

Heero looked up to the rafters only to see nothing.

_Relena _he thought then shook his head and followed after Duo.

Relena had rolled over and was resting on one of the cool hard pipes when she finally did hear their retreating steps fade she gave a sigh of relief and rolled off and jumped down her feet landing softly on the ground. She looked around hurriedly and ran down the corridor hastily she was almost to the exit door to release her to the cool breeze outside when there was an explosion the force knocking her back and slamming her hard into a wall her head bouncing against the stone.

Heero and Duo felt the explosion ripple throughout the compound they looked at each other where was Relena? They ran towards the explosion their weapons drawn.

Milliardo stood quickly to his feet and glanced at his family Noin was already holding Lena and looked around afraid. 

_I must keep them safe whatever the costs _Milliardo thought to himself he quickly ushered them away from the explosion to the bed.

"Slide under." He ordered 

She looked at him confused but did as she was told still holding the baby under the bed there was a small trap door but it couldn't be lifted because of the bed. With all his strength he lifted the large king sized bed she opened the door and slid in. She looked around it was a passage way to she looked back up at him.

"Lu you and Lena must go I love you both…just keep going straight and soon you'll be out to the underground base there's a shuttle there when you think it's safe I want you to get out of here." He said 

Tears formed in her eyes "What about you Milliardo?" she asked

"Close the door and go I promise you I'll see you two again." He said 

She shook her head and then complied

"I love you Milliardo." She said before she closed the door.

"And I love you." He murmured before he placed the bed back down he grabbed his gun and ran out he had to find Relena and get her out to only he was met by ten men armed with semi automatic machine gun.

"Drop your gun." One of them ordered 

Normally Milliardo would have said no and fought to the death but he wanted to see his family again. Stalling for time he slowly placed the gun down and stood glaring at each of them.

"Where's my sister?" he asked coldly

"Here Milliardo." Relena said weakly a soldier was pushing her forward with his gun she stumbled and fell he helped her up.

She leaned against him for support her face was scratched up and some shards of glass were peeking out through her skin. Some of her hair was matted to her head by blood and her arm was twisted at an odd angle she held it with her other hand. Milliardo grimaced her never liked to see her hurt. They heard gunshots off in the distance Relena was sure she heard a 9mm pistol she shook her head they wouldn't beat them she and Milliardo were now bait.

"Drop your weapons or the Peacecrafts die!" the same man shouted down the hall obviously he was the leader

Abruptly the gunshots ended Relena heard the shuffling of feet she first saw Heero and then Duo she held in a breath please say they didn't catch Wufei or Trowa. Luckily for her they hadn't she almost felt like smiling they pushed the two into the circle Heero took a look at her and saw her wounds he narrowed his eyes dangerously at every soldier in the room.

"Search and find the Lucretzia Peacecraft and the infant then find Cressa." The man with the brown and black eyes ordered

"Mike why I thought you…" Relena said shaking her head and trailed off.

"Unlike you I follow my orders." He said icily and glared at her with his black eyes.

"You'll burn in hell." Was all Relena said before she fell towards the floor her legs crumpling beneath her.

"Relena." Gasped Heero as he moved swiftly to catch her falling form the bump on her head had caused her to pass out.

The three men glared at the leader who showed no emotions. 

Heero picked Relena up they were pushed into the back of a van by guns.

"Why haven't you killed us yet?" Milliard asked a woman with brown hair in the front seat she turned to him her blue eyes revealing nothing and a bandage on her cheek distorting her looks.

"You'll all die together a fitting end." She said without emotion.

TBC

"Oh I really liked that chapter I think I'll review."

"Stupid it's your story." Scoffed Wufei

"Yeah so??" 

"He means that you can't review your own story." Trowa said

"Who said I couldn't?"

"FF.net." he replied

"Yeah like you're a member." 

Holds up laptop so I could see his Author page

"You suck Trowa." 

"You don't mean that." He said 

"No I don't" I run and hug him

"I just had to say something." He mumbles 

~_^


	12. Unwanted Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley, Kmf, They Call Me Joe, Stephanie and last but not least mya. Hey everyone I am back once again you know I think this chapter sorta spoils things in my plans…but I still like the way it came out it seems that this chapter is shorter than the last but I compared the numbers and they're relatively the same. Anyway I would like to ask any of you that read this chapter for you to check out "Can Relena Do it?" by Katie Yuy it's a very funny story and it has a plot unlike my funny stories. Do you like the way Relena and Heero are well…not on a neutral plane so to say? Enjoy!!!

Chapter 12       

By The Pretty Penwriter

Trowa and Wufei watched as the military vehicles vacated one by one three hours after the initial contact they were hiding in the underground passage way. To his left Trowa heard something, someone running he turned and tensed getting into attack position he saw it was Noin her eyes red she was carrying a sleeping Lena.

"Noin what happened?" He asked softly

She looked at him bewildered she hadn't even noticed him.

"After the explosion Milliardo told me to keep running in this passage he didn't come with me I heard them they had Duo, Heero, Relena and Milliardo all captured after that I just ran I don't know if anyone is still here oh Trowa can you find them." She told him crying he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"Well find them Noin but you're going to Quatre's at least Rashid and the others will protect you, Wufei will accompany you while I go tell Quatre and Cressa." Trowa said gently

She only nodded tears falling Wufei led her gently down the hall.

Trowa turned and went in a different direction out to the garage he decided to choose the motorcycle it gleamed all black in the moonlight that spilled through the window. Grabbing the helmet that rested on the handlebars he slipped it onto his head and clasped it secure lowering the visor he slid the key into the ignition and started the engine he let it warm for a second then kicked up the kickstand and slowly eased out of the garage.  He drove as fast as he could to the hospital breaking the speed limit and he was stopped by no one he thought that just a tad bit odd and so he zigzagged and took as many weird turns as possible.  When finally he felt secure enough he headed for the hospital as soon as he arrived there he immediately jumped off of the bike pulling the keys out of the ignition forgetting that he still had the helmet on he entered the hospital.  Walking up the stairs he looked around they were still on the same floor but what room?  He wondered he then shrugged and asked a nurse that was passing down the hallway.

"Miss I'm looking for a blonde man blue green eyes and a young woman with light brown hair and gray eyes they're visiting someone here by chance do you know what room they're in?" he asked

"Oh yes they make such a cute couple at least that's what I think anyway I think they were in room 206 it's just a little bit further down the hallway." she said pointing to a closed door.

Trowa nodded his thanks to her.

"Oh and by the way you should take off that helmet they don't trust anyone." She added as she continued wheeling the squeaky cart down the hallway.

Trowa blushed and removed the helmet holding it in the crook of his arm he knocked on the door. Cressa opened it after the first knock her eyes narrowed but then softened as she saw whom it was she held a finger to her lips and motioned him into the room.  She closed the door softly and pointed to a sleeping Quatre.

"He looks so innocent." She murmured and then realizing she had said it out loud blushed

"He needs to be up to hear this." Trowa said as he approached Quatre.

"Quatre wake up we have a situation." He said 

Quatre shot up and was sitting on the bed in a hurry Cressa giggled lightly but then stopped as Trowa shook his head.

"Milliardo, Relena, Duo and Heero were kidnapped three hours ago." He reported

"No." Gasped Quatre and Cressa at the same time. 

Cressa was shaking violently Quatre and Trowa looked over at her. Her usually silver eyes were now a steel gray as anger shot through her body. 

"We'll get them back." She mumbled 

Quatre placed a hand on her shoulder she looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"Trowa do you have a plan or shall we make one?" Quatre asked

"We need a plan and a safe place to prepare…any ideas?" Trowa asked the three

Cressa shrugged her shoulders and then slowly brightened 

"Re––." She stopped and looked around then whispered to the two of them.

"Relena told me about an underground base none of you knew about it I think she funded it and had it built by robots I don't think that even her brother knew about it. I'll show you I don't think it's safe here." 

The other two nodded and turned to leave the room but stopped to look back at her she was looking a little bit unsure now glancing from them to Isabelle and did this over and over again gently biting her bottom lip.

Finally she nodded and went to Isabelle's bedside she whispered something into her ear then kissed her forehead. She pulled the covers up to Isabelle's chin and tucked her in a little she turned to them and nodded.

"Lets go." She said so soft it sounded like a whisper

She walked behind the two her head slightly bowed her bangs covering her face to anyone it looked as if she was just mad or tired but really tears were falling from her eyes and splashing against the floor.

Trowa noticed how restless Quatre was _probably because Cressa is crying and he doesn't know how to react _Trowa thought as he glanced at his friend.

Quatre was frowning his hands together and he was fidgeting with the zipper on his jacket moving it up and then back down. Trowa raised an eyebrow in his direction and shook his head this caught Quatre's attention.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing." Trowa said with a frown he took a small glance back to Cressa who was still crying silently the tears flowing steadily down her cheeks and splashing to the floor with every step they took. They were now out to the parking lot making their way towards Trowa's midnight blue sedan and clicked off the alarm it made a short honk and then the lights turned on.

Trowa pulled open the driver door and ducked in quickly closing the door. Quatre stood there he knew the door was open but he wanted to make her stop crying her tears made him sad. He brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheeks gently wiping away her tears she looked up at him a ghost of a smile on her lips her cool gray eyes still watery looking into his blue green eyes they stood there for a moment looking at each other lost in their own thoughts of the awkward moment. Trowa tapped on the glass bringing them out of their thoughts Quatre turned and opened the passenger door and sat down while Cressa opened the door to the backseat and slid in her eyes wide and alert. 

"Where are we?" Duo asked looking around the stone gray room.

"We're in purgatory." Murmured Heero he was not in a good mood right now he was looking for any means necessary to escape his fingers combing over the walls.

Milliardo said nothing he was wrapping shreds of his clothing around Relena's head to bandage the wound.

"Well I don't think there is a way out." Duo said 

"There's always a way out _you're _just not looking hard enough." Heero snapped 

"Whoa calm down a bit Heero." Duo said waving his arms in front of himself

"Hn." Muttered Heero.

"Gah please don't tell me you're going back to soldier mode." Muttered Relena as she touched her hand to her head 

They looked at her surprised that she was up this early.

"Don't look at me like that you know I'm strong." Relena said as she tried to stand but ended up falling right back to the floor.

"Don't try to stand sister." Milliardo coaxed 

"I learned my lesson from that bro." She murmured as she yawned

"You did ah the stubborn Relena has actually learned her lesson." Duo joked 

The other occupants in the room rolled their eyes.

"What?" he asked

"Duo…well one of you could help me stand." Relena said

"But are you okay?" Milliardo asked

"Yes I am." She answered quickly.

"Are you really sure?" Heero asked

"Yes really now help me walk around please." Relena insisted 

Heero stopped what he was doing and knelt by Relena slipping his hand around her waist and gently pulled her up with him as he stood. She first took slow and small steps and then began to have more confidence in herself and took larger steps Heero first walked across the room with her then around it.

"Thank you Heero." Relena said softly against his cheek.

He smiled as he continued helping her then she stopped walking with him and looked down at her arm it had a closed fracture.

"Wait." She said and took her mangled arm in her hand she took it and pulled and pushed and turned it until it made a sickening crack and was put back into place. 

"Ewwww." Whined Duo

Relena only smirked at him she then bent over and ripped at her pants leg until it gave and made a makeshift sling for her arm.

"I guess they taught you that?" Milliardo questioned 

She nodded slowly

"I thought only Heero could do that." Duo said 

"I didn't think you were that dumb Duo." Heero said shaking his head

"Hey!" shouted Duo

"We need to find a way out." Relena said interrupting their argument Heero nodded to her and helped her over to the walls and door.

She scanned her fingers over door and lock.

"Oh man I don't think there is a way out we'll just have to wait." Relena groaned 

"So we just sit and wait this is great." Milliardo said with a sarcastic flare

"I just hope Cressa remembered about the base." Relena murmured to herself

The other three looked at her suspiciously.

Cressa waited in the car while Quatre went to go retrieve Wufei it wouldn't look odd it he was going into his own house to anyone watching. She began to bite the tips of her fingers nervously they were taking up too much time.

"You know that is a very unhealthy habit." Trowa said from the front seat he turned to look at her.

She looked at her forefinger she had bitten down her usually shiny and medium length nail to nothing but a nub and if she bit any further it would begin to bleed. She looked up at Trowa and nodded her thanks then slid the glove back on her hand.

"You know I think my friend Quatre likes you." Trowa said nonchalantly

"He shouldn't" she simply said 

"Why?" Trowa asked his jade eyes questioning her own cool gray.

"He shouldn't." she repeated and turned her head to look outside at the approaching figures.

Trowa turned and saw Quatre and Wufei approaching Wufei pulled open the passenger door and climbed in which meant that Quatre had to sit in the back with Cressa.

Cressa scooted to the other side of the seat as close to the window as she could get. Quatre was a bit surprised by her actions.

"Where to?" Trowa asked

"The old Peacecraft Manor." Cressa mumbled feeling chills as she said it even though it was a comfortable 85.5 degrees in the car.

They drove in silence the only noise being the hum of engine when it began to rain Trowa clicked on the wipers they slowly drove to the shore side Cressa had fallen asleep and was resting her head on the window. When finally they arrived Trowa turned off the ignition to the car Cressa squinted her eyes at the relentless sun of daybreak. She shivered as she stared at the looming building her heart rate quickened and she stood stone still in her place afraid to move.

_What's wrong with me _she asked herself they were looking back at her awkwardly she nodded and followed after them her feet suddenly feeling ten times heavier.

Trowa easily pushed open the dilapidated door as it fell to the floor.

"Why hasn't Relena or Milliardo fixed this place up?" Wufei asked

"Too many memories." Cress murmured her voice a weak whisper

She walked down the hallway suddenly things began to look so familiar to her tears began pouring out of her eyes the others followed not knowing where the base was assuming she was leading them to the base. She passed a mirror and looked at it dust and cobwebs covered the once shiny glass.  She wiped her hand over it removing the dust and seeing her own reflection she touched her other hand to her face.

"So many changes." She murmured as if locked in her trance

She continued her trek down the hallway to a door she stopped short hesitant.

"I can't do it." She whispered

"You can't do what?" Wufei asked becoming suspicious could they really trust her.

"But I must know." She said as if she hadn't heard him 

She pushed back the plastic curtain and stepped into the room everything was as it was over 14 years ago stepping over to the bed her fingers lightly touching it and then moved to the center of the room there she stood. She looked back at the bed.

"Mommy…daddy." She murmured before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the floor with a thud.

Quatre moved to her side quickly checking for a pulse it was still there strong she had only fainted he let out a sigh of relief.

"What just happened here?" Wufei practically yelled

"I don't know." Trowa said shaking his head 

"But I think somehow Isabelle does." He added

Quatre picked her up and carried her out the doorway then out the door to the car _I don't think she'll like being in there _he thought to himself as he opened the door to the backseat and laid her down. He took the valet key out of the glove box and turned on the car turning on the heat he closed all the doors then sat in the passenger seat and closed the door. 

He looked back at her and sighed then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Trowa and Wufei began combing through the house for this mysterious base if it even was here they suddenly doubted her liability to the claim of there being a base.

In a dark and musty room not to far from the old Peacecraft manor

"Rei step forward." One of the figures beckoned as it wiggled one long bony finger at the young woman.

The woman named Rei stepped forward

"Have you found the other?" a masculine voice asked

"No not yet we're interrogating the others and have them under around the clock surveillance to see if they release any information." She informed

"Good make sure you find the other before dusk tomorrow or you will be replaced and you do know what happens to you when you are replaced." The aged feminine voice asked

Rei swallowed thickly as if there was something stuck in her throat then nodded slowly

"Good let's hope it doesn't come to that." The masculine voice said 

As Rei saluted to them and left the doors closing behind her she leaned onto the door and sighed

"I will find them my life depends on it." She murmured and ran her fingers through her hair.         

TBC

"I really like this one although no cliffhanger that's a first."

"I'll say you have quite an imagination." Murmurs Wufei

"Hey I thought you left oh well."

"Oh I could never leave without witnessing YOUR downfall." He scoffed

"Do you like getting hit upside the head with objects?"

"No why?" he asks as I swing a baseball bat and knock him out.

"Just asking." ~_^


	13. Is a Rescue Too Late?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley, Kmf, Artemis Nightingale (you'd better finish that story!!) They Call Me Joe, Stephanie and last but not least mya. Yeah this one is weird in my opinion a lil off topic but it's crucial and I think it spoils how I actually wanted it to come out.  It took me longer to write this chapter because well I didn't really know how to put my thoughts on the screen I have about a million more plots for stories and I think my vivid imagination is finally catching up to me. My mother always said I was an imaginative child I never believed her I guess it was true. Argh I may be imaginative but the final chapters are beginning to be a pain I'm trapped at what I should be doing. Gah but now worries I'll get it done, I'll be damned if I don't finish this story!!

Chapter 13

As Rei saluted to them and left the doors closing behind her she leaned onto the door and sighed

"I will find them my life depends on it." She murmured and ran her fingers through her hair. 

Cressa awoke her eyes red and her face drained she held her head in her hands she remembered so much and it was painful too painful. The pain had to end and it had to end now. Opened the car door and got out of the car then turned and walked into the house passing the living room where Wufei and Trowa sat thinking they turned and watched her then followed her as she disappeared from their view she walked down the hallway towards the French doors. 

Quatre awoke with a start had he drifted off to sleep?  He turned and looked in the back seat she was gone he quickly fumbled with the lock and pushed open the door running into the house and there he saw the large French doors at the end of the hallway open he could see Trowa and Wufei they were talking to someone loudly.

He ran down the hall and gasped at what he saw there was Cressa standing right there on the railing tears pouring down her face she was looking down at the sea her arms spread out wanting to jump.

"Cressa." He beckoned

Trowa shook his head "She won't respond to that name." He said meaning he and Wufei had already tried.

"Juliana." He called softly

She half turned her head looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Too many memories, too much pain, too much loss." She murmured

"There's nothing that bad to kill yourself over." Quatre pleaded

She stomped her foot on the railing their eyes widening but she remained balanced.

"I saw them die I watch their bodies burn in the fire. I was burned by the same fire and I was left behind tell me how would you feel?" she asked

"I––I don't know how I would feel…I'm sorry Juliana I am really but by doing this they'll win the people who started all this will win is that what you want?" he asked her

"It'll stop the pain." She murmured

"And what about the pain of others doing this will cause because of your death they'll kill the others and then another war will break out and then so many people will experience what you've been through. Are you really that selfish!" Quatre shouted at her.

"Maybe I am let's find out shall we?" She asked as she put one foot out but still remained balanced

"Juliana please don't." Quatre begged 

She looked at him then down at the sharp and jagged edges of the rocks.

"Either way I'll die the quick way or the slow way. If I end my life now it'll finally matter to anyone but later on no one will care no one will mourn I'll be forgotten like dust I'll be history. Would anyone miss me?" she asked him

"Yes." He answered 

"Who?" she asked her voice sounded weak and afraid.

"Relena would." He offered 

"Maybe." She murmured

"Then I would you're a good person and you shouldn't waste your life." He admitted

"It's already been wasted Quatre there's nothing I can do to change that." She murmured

"But you can live your life to the fullest from here on in." he advised her

She smiled "You're so innocent and truthful I'll believe you for the time being and then I will decide if I will or will not live a full life." She said and stepped down from the railing onto the floor.

"That's a good negotiator if I've ever seen one." Wufei announced

Trowa nodded 

Cressa or rather Juliana walked past them and into the house stepping up to the large fireplace mantle.  She picked up a candlestick and then threw it through the picture above the mantle it didn't shatter only wavered and then a keypad jutted out of the wall. Juliana typed a few keys and the fireplace pulled up revealing a dark hallway.           

Without a word she stepped down the hallway the three men looked at each other but followed her down the silent hallway as soon as Juliana walked across the threshold they could hear the whiz of machines begin she wasn't surprised.

The three men emerged from the hallway and looked around surprised they never knew that Relena would build weapons.

"Relena was afraid of another war and so she built this facility so as not to be caught off guard and be defenseless. I suppose her brother may have flipped out if he saw this because of Relena's usually docile nature but she wanted to be prepared for the worse." Juliana explained as if to answer any questions, questions that hadn't been asked. 

There were plenty of weapons to supply an army all right there were even jets and three or four gundam suits.

"We need a plan right well I supplied the artillery it's time for someone to devise a plan." Juliana said looking at the three men expectantly.

"We have jets and guns I think there maybe a few things for tracking." Trowa said 

"Tracking did you put a tracker on Milliardo?" Quatre asked curious 

"Of course I thought these people were pretty damn smart and sooner or later they'd kidnap Milliardo so I planted a bug on him unbeknownst to him it should still be there." Trowa explained

"The computers there get on it." Juliana said in a soft but firm voice.

Trowa's eye widened slightly but then resumed it's original shape he quickly moved over to the computer and turned it on then set down to work.

"Quatre are you the best in machinery?" She asked her voice cold and mechanical.

He nodded "Well at least out of those two." He answered

"Good then please check those jets over there I don't exactly know how long it's been since they've been checked." She said nodding her head in the direction of the dull gray stealth air hawks 

He turned and began work.

"Wufei you and I will begin on artillery believe me we will need a lot of weapons and ammunition." She said and turned on her heel then walked proudly her head held high to the weapons locker.

"I wonder what went on in that head of hers." Wufei wondered out loud

The other two men looked at him quizzically.

Relena tapped her foot she was beginning to lose patience the other three men looked at her. There was a low growl in her throat and her eyes narrowed at the door.

"eh What––" Duo was cut off by the door opening.

"Mike." Relena said hate and malice dripping off that one word.

"Relena you've already bandaged your wounds I don't know the reason why you're going to die soon enough." He said from the doorway

"Yeah maybe I should break my pacifism just this once and kill you before I die." She growled 

"Oh and what has you this upset?" he inquired a mocking smirk on his features.

"You know why Mike, how could you do this to her hasn't she been through enough?" Relena questioned 

He narrowed his eyes at her "She's been through a lot more than you think Relena Peacecraft and most of it is his fault." Mike said pointing to Milliardo.

"Why is it my fault?" Milliardo questioned

Mike turned his attention to Milliardo his eyes held hatred and sadness.

"You left her there." He simply said then turned and left the door slamming behind him.

Milliardo's eyes widened slightly at the remark Relena whirled around and faced her brother anger and confusion burning bright in her eyes.

"What did he mean!" Relena shouted 

"No, no, no, no, no it can't be true I mean she was in the room she couldn't have." Milliardo murmured to himself

"Answer me!" Relena practically screamed at her brother.

"Relena there's something that you may not remember but you need to be told." Milliardo said softly his eyes holding sorrow.

There was a loud scream as she threw the chair out the window right now she was a raving lunatic. All the workers silently backed out of the room afraid of their commanding officer.

"I've got to find them!" she shrieked

"I'm not losing my life." She shouted as she threw a vase across the room it shattered and fell to little pieces.

She couldn't find anything else to throw and stood in the middle of the room her fists clenched and panting.

"Are you done your little tantrum now?"  a male voice asked   

She spun around to face its owner and there he stood with his auburn hair and sky blue eyes.

"Who are you and why shouldn't I kill you?" she asked still panting

"I am your superior officer Ramón it'll be my pleasure when I replace you." He said

"You won't replace me." She said with pure venom

"Oh indeed I will as I hear it you haven't even found where she is or where the infant is…that is really sad." He said in a mock serious tone  

"Don't worry I'll find them!" she said and turned on her heel then left steaming she signaled for ten guards to follow her down to the prisoners ward she stopped before the door and then entered the numeric code. The four occupants in the room turned to her she pointed to Relena.

Two soldiers went to retrieve her whilst the others held back the three men, sadly she wasn't going peacefully with one kick she dislocated one of their shoulders and with one hand she had put another to sleep.

Rei sighed picked up her pen which had a mini stunner on it then flung it at her.

Relena's breath caught in her throat and she fell to the floor with a thud Heero, Duo and Milliardo were all trying to get to her but the guards kept them at bay.

"Relena!" Heero shouted to her as a guard dragged her away.

Soon the guards left them with their bloody knuckles and bruised bodies.

Heero ran to the closed door and began pounding on it as hard as possible but it wouldn't budge.

"Bring her back!" he shouted although he knew no one could hear him. 

He continued his relentless assault upon the door until he bloodied his fists Duo placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Heero calm down hurting yourself won't help." Duo said softly 

"No it won't but what will they do to her I just can't sit by here helpless!" Heero exclaimed

"You're not being helpless Heero by not wasting your energy you'll have enough strength to help her get out of here when we find a way out so calm down." Duo said seriously

Heero stared at his friend when did he become so wise? 

Juliana looked at the M61 machine guns, glocks, hand lasers, laser rifles and many other different weapons there were larger weapons and plenty of ammunition for the weapons. She quickly unloaded the lasers and checked the batteries to make sure they were okay. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Wufei glancing to and fro about the weapons. She shook her head and picked up a 9mm pistol out of the clip she took out two bullets and marked them.

"One for Rei and one for me." She said softly

Wufei heard her "You know when I first heard of you I thought you were one strong onna and I would've said that I admired you but now you're acting like a blubbering fool who wants the easy way out you deserve no respect." He told her

Juliana nodded slightly but then looked at him anger lighting her eyes up like fire.

 "You have no idea what it's like to see your family die." She held up her hand before he could interject.

"I did Wufei I saw them die and I saw my mother burn alive I could smell their melting flesh. At the time I was only a mere child and didn't understand much but I did understand pain as I felt the same fire that killed my mother scar me across my back. And so I kept this scar I hoped that it would lead me to my past and it did." She finished her eyes still angry 

Wufei remained silent they both did and an awkward silence befell them.

"well now shall we continue?" Juliana asked and continued checking the guns choosing out what would and wouldn't be used.

Quatre looked at the massive aircrafts and whistled Relena sure did know how to pick out weapons. The aircrafts were each equipped with machine lasers, missiles and some sort of shield mechanism. He looked in the cockpit and inspected it he grinned this flyer was perfect. He jumped down and continued racking through the other flyers to make sure they were operational.

Trowa continued to scan for Milliardo's signal apparently a lot of people were bugged in this city.

_Maybe I should become a PI_ Trowa thought amused he continued to narrow down the signal to the nearest digit.

Relena lifted her heavy eyelids and looked around her hands were restrained to the arm's of the steel chair. She tried to look at shapes and people but it was impossible her eyes just didn't want to seem to focus, she cursed under her breath. 

"Good to see you awake Relena now down to business where is Cressa?" A voice asked

Relena knew that voice but she just couldn't seem to pull the face out of her memory her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh having trouble remembering that's just the effects of the drug now where is Cressa." The voice said once again.

Relena let out a crisp laugh she knew the effects of truth serum delusions were one of them.

"I see the pretty fish talking to me." Relena murmured 

"What!" the voice ordered.

"I see the pretty fish talking to me." Relena repeated louder this time.

"Tell me what I want to know!" The voice ordered

Relena began giggling uncontrollably

"ARGH!" the voice yelled and began a relentless assault on the woman.

Relena was dumped back into the cell not having the strength to move 

_To think I got the crap beaten out of me by Rei _she thought ironically.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the figures rush to her.

"Relena are you okay?" one asked holding love but and edge.

"Heero…I'm a bad liar so I'm not going to tell you I'm okay and I can't glare at my brother I really don't have the strength and Duo I know you're looking really sad but cheer up you may make it out of here alive." Relena said and then began coughing uncontrollably a bit of blood came out onto the floor.

"Don't move Relena." Someone whispered

"No I'm going to get up and begin break dancing." Relena muttered sarcastically

She heard a soft chuckle of sorts and then a quieting.

"Heero…" Relena said after so much silence.

"What you need to save your strength." He said softly

"Look me in the eye please I have to tell you something and I can't move." Relena asked

Heero did so and looked straight at her.

"I could never hate you Heero…never not even in a different life, I will always love you and I'm sorry for being so cold to you." Relena said tears brimming up in her eyes.

"Shh we can talk later." He grinned

"No Heero there won't be a later and do you want to know why? Because they are going to kill us no matter what they may not wait much longer you know they want to get it over with so it is over." Relena murmured

Relena was giving up hope this was not a good sign is Relena was giving up hope. 

"Come on Lena don't speak that way." Duo murmured

"Why not if we're lucky they won't find Lu, Lena or Cressa and at least they'll live on right so," another fit of coughs interrupted her.

"Relena shhh please just be quiet." Heero murmured

He sat down on the floor and moved her softly holding her in his arms.

"Relena just sleep please that's enough." Milliardo ordered

She began to shrug but then winced Heero took off his shirt and made a sort of pillow her placed it in his lap and laid her head on it she looked up at him her eyes glassy from exhaustion. She smiled at him,

"You're too kind to me Heero." She murmured and then closed her eyes and slept.

TBC

"Is this chapter shorter or longer than the others I can't tell you decide any way onward and so fourth."

"Eh I think Wufei is still unconscious." Duo points out

"So?"

"Just thought you should know." He shrugged

"Yeah right, hey you wanna play a prank on him?"

Duo's eyes gleamed he nodded.

"Alright here's what we do…" inaudible whispering is heard.

~_^


	14. To Meet With Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley, Kmf, Artemis Nightingale (you'd better finish that story!!) They Call Me Joe, Stephanie and last but not least mya. Oh my ever loving goodness I have (counts) 41 reviews. I …can't…believe…it! Oh thank you all of you thank you very much and yes Criticism accepted everywhere ~_^! Which is why I have been listening and paying attention to my grammar errors, but really my English teacher rarely ever talks about grammar and when I show her some of my short stories and ask for her help HA! I have to go to my librarian and older friends and ask for their help as if my clueless, airhead, needs to get a clue English teacher would ever help me =P. So your criticism has been greatly appreciated and I have tried to improve, as you can see my later chapters are better than my first. Okay I'm holding you up :`\ but I just had to get that off of my chest phew does it ever feel better, anyway this is not and I repeat is not the last chapter okay I know I hope I'm not prolonging this or anything but I have a habit of ending my stories at dramatic points. I know it's annoying right but there is a chapter and then an epilogue maybe…I'm thinking about it I'm probably typing the next chapter as you read augh look I've been rambling okay I'll stop now. (PLUG!! Go read Can Relena Do it?! By Katie Yuy!!! I love that story hehe) 

P.S. This chapter is a little bit dark just fair warning okay.

Chapter 14

By The Pretty Penwriter

She began to shrug but then winced Heero took off his shirt and made a sort of pillow her placed it in his lap and laid her head on it she looked up at him her eyes glassy from exhaustion. She smiled at him,

"You're too kind to me Heero." She murmured and then closed her eyes and slept.

Juliana closed her eyes briefly and saw his brown hair and black eyes flash through her mind she sighed as she felt the tears trek slowly down her cheeks, somehow she knew he was also involved in this. She wrapped her arms around herself,

"Oh Mike," she murmured

Quatre had been sent to retrieve her and stopped as she saw her there standing in the aircraft bay staring outside a small window her arms wrapped around herself and she was crying. When he heard her mumble,

"Oh Mike." He felt so sad was this the man that she was in love with then he felt for her was meaningless, but he could've sworn that she felt the same for him.

He shook his head and refrained form sighing he walked over to her and gently shook her shoulder, her eyes snapped to look up at his own. She seemed not to recognize him for a second but realization soon dawned in her eyes she frowned slightly.

"Is it time?" she asked

He only nodded fearing his voice would betray his emotions, he turned and walked out the room. She paid no attention to his odd behavior having other things on her mind she only followed him out of the room. She turned to the left into the supply room while he kept walking forward and changed into a black pair of combat boots, black pants and a black shirt she kept her hair in the ponytail then she moved out of the supply room and went to the weapons room. Looking around at them all suited up and ready to leave she released a sigh and nodded sadly to them as she holstered some grenades around her waist, her ten shooter and her trusty combat knife. They turned and walked to the aircraft bay and got into their specified jets.

Relena was sleeping peacefully on the makeshift pillow until she woke up with a coughing fit coughing out more and more blood. She finally settled back onto the pillow and closed her eyes Heero looked to the other two concern and fear showing in his eyes only to see their eyes reflecting his own. _I hope the others hurry Relena may not make it _Duo thought.

Rei applied antiseptic to her scratched up knuckles from pounding on the wall after she had beaten Relena enough. 

"Dammit where the hell are they!" she screeched in anger.

"Oh I know you won't find them your deadline is up in oh lets say five hours left and then well you know what'll happen." The man named Ramón smirked his teeth flashing. 

"Oh you won't have the satisfaction of taking over my job because I'll complete my mission and then deal with you." She vented at him

He laughed,

"Now don't you seem like a little girl who has outgrown her playpen."

She growled at him, "You'll see they don't know what their messing with and they'll know that I am a true warrior."

"Oh do you mean better than Cressa was." He mocked hitting her sore spot, Cressa had always better at everything.

"Oh she'll be erased from their memories after I complete this mission and have everything I want," she said "Even you if I want." She added with amusement.

"Oh but it may be the other way around, when I catch her I may pursued them not to kill you and I will keep you as my…pet." 

She glared at him.

"Oh don't glare it'll be as pleasurable for me as it will be to you." He added before he disappeared out the room.

Rei smirked _I'll kill you before then don't worry _she thought.

Juliana, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei had been in the air now for about half an hour and they had finally arrived a few miles away from the base and approached by the sewer. Juliana in the lead when they reached the door for entrance into the building, Juliana handed out walkie-talkies.

"All right everyone we will be splitting up first one to find them signal us and the rest will locate you on their scanner…good luck and come back alive and in tact." She told them as she gave them one final smile and opened the door.

They each went their separate ways down the hallway when Juliana had traveled for about a minute and still nothing she was pulled by a hand into a dark room. Someone embraced her she smelt the familiar aroma of his cologne and felt his familiar chest.

"Mike…" she murmured.

"Cressa…you're okay I'm so glad." 

"Then why did you send that bomb to the hospital?" Juliana asked and pulled away.

She looked around her they were in a dimly lit closet probably for janitorial use but she could still make out his black eyes glinting.

"They sent a bomb one of _my _bombs to you are you okay?" he asked

"No not after having the man I love try to kill me!" _do I really love him?_

"I'm sorry Cressa I didn't know if I had I would have prevented it some way believe me."

"I just can't seem to do that anymore."

"Please Cressa I love you."

And with those words he pulled her to him and crushed his lips against hers and she felt relief and wanted to stay that way but she pulled back.

"If you loved me you'd help me get my family back." She murmured

"So you know?"

"Yes I remember." She whispered close to tears she blinked them away. The memories were pushing their way through.

"They don't deserve you Cressa they left you."

"No they were children and were afraid I can forgive Relena she was too young but Milliardo…I don't think I can but I love Relena she's like…she is my sister."

"Cressa I'd do anything for you." He said as he kissed the tears that had slipped down her face.

"Really?"

"Yes and then you and I will go away and forget everything how would you like that."

"I'd love it, come on." She murmured to him.

He pulled her out into the hallway with him and headed to the prisoners block. Juliana hit the signaling button for the others soon they'd have them out of here. Juliana lightly touched her med pack she was afraid she'd need it. Before they reached where they were going Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were waiting at the bend Juliana signaled them to follow her and Mike. When they stopped in front of a door.

"How do we know we can trust him?" Quatre growled

"You just have to." Juliana said ending the conversation.

Mike entered the numeric code and Juliana squeezed his hand reassuringly and as the door slid open they gasped.

Heero saw five figures standing in the doorway and waited not wanting to disturb Relena.

"Relena?" a voice asked unsure and stepped out into the light it was Cressa but she seemed different more sure of herself. Milliardo gasped and went to greet her.

"Juliana?" he asked his fingers briefly touched her skin and she pulled back as if she had been burned.

She glared at him but then went to see to Relena.

"Oh my God Relena wake up oh please you need to be up for me to administer this." Relena didn't respond.

"Alright Relena if you don't wake up I'll tell everyone here about what happened in the barracks that one day when you lost your towel…" she needn't say anymore before Relena's eyes slowly opened

"Gah! Cressa don't I don't need to be embarrassed today." Relena mumbled

"Good and swallow this." Cressa said and offered her a flask.

Relena gulped it down as quickly as she could and smiled.

"Oh you brought that, it's the only one I have and you had to use it." Relena murmured

"Okay Heero it's time to be her knight and shining armor she's stable enough for transport pick her up please." Juliana said

"I'm sorry I cannot let that happen." A voice said from the doorway.

Juliana whirled around to be face to face with Mike he had his gun aimed straight at her she slowly shook her head.

"Mike…why are you doing this?" she asked tears not present in her eyes, only anger.

"Don't you see after you all or dead then, we the organization will rule the world and rule it we must." He said his eyes flashing something different.

"You are not Mike…at least not the one that I love what has happened to you?" Juliana asked calmly it seemed that she wasn't fazed in the least by the incident, and now took on some traits Relena had by remaining calm under any situation.

"I follow orders…I was to monitor you to see if you were remembering anything," He shrugged "The sex was only a bonus."

Juliana moved quickly and swiftly she kicked the gun out of his hand and was holding her own to his head.

Her eyebrow twitched and she seemed she were about to go over the edge, "You know what a perk will be for me, is when I taste your blood after I kill you."

His face went stonewash white "You wouldn't"

She only replied by taking out her combat knife and pulling it across his throat his eyes bulged out of their sockets and before his last breath escaped him she whispered,

"I'm not the person you think I am."

And that was it, she stood something within her had changed and she had a very dangerous look in her eyes.

She looked about the room her eyes landing on Relena she smiled but briefly.

"Dear sister…you must live this peaceful existence cannot continue without the Peacecrafts and I am too stained…I must kill those behind this to prevent it from further happening…but know this if any harms befalls her than I will hold all of you responsible," She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at Milliardo.

"You left me to die. But I do forgive you brother you were a child and I can understand but promise me you'll keep our family alive no matter what!" She turned and walked out of the room and pointed down the hallway to the left,

"The shuttle bay is that way…I have a meeting to keep with my parents." 

She continued straight down the hallway.  

They looked after her, Quatre and Trowa were about to follow her when they heard a shot being fired they looked down less than a centimeter before them a bullet was embedded in the floor.

"Don't follow me." Came her reply and she continued walking.

They shook their heads and followed after the others

Juliana never left the building she never left the building as it exploded, they saw no one leave the base. There was no shred of hope that she had survived, and maybe she had finally found peace. But that wasn't to say that no one was sad because of her leaving. The final question remained though; who was going to tell Relena?

TBC 

"Ehh this one was shorter than usual right but I'm saving the rest for the last chapter hehe it may be the next one after this one or the next maybe only two more chapters or one who knows."

"Yeah who knows?" Duo asked 

Our voices are somewhat muffled because we're standing in a bulletproof, shatterproof and hacking proof room with see through windows we're watching Wufei.

"I think he's coming to…"

"Huhhhh what happened?" Wufei asks looking around.

Duo and I begin to snicker as he sits up and begins to walk around oblivious as to what he's wearing.

"Rolling?" I ask Duo

"Yup." He says as he picks up a hand held camcorder the red light blinking.

Wufei walks around the floor the heels of his red shoes clicking against the floor.

"How long do you think we have to live after this?"

Duo shrugs "I give it a week."

Wufei suddenly hears the tapping sound and looks around, he spots Duo and me in the room looking at him snickering and I pointed down to the floor. He raised an eyebrow and almost screamed he was wearing red high-heeled shoes he ran to a mirror to see what other act had been committed and nearly fainted from screaming,

"YOU TURNED ME INTO AN ONNA!!!" 

His glittery blue eye shadow surrounded his angry eyes and his curly shoulder length hair framing his face, his bright red colored lips curling into a snarl,

"Omae O Kourso."

Um will Duo and I live till next chapter, will we blackmail Wufei, where are the other Gundam hero's and will we be saved from Wufei!!! Dun-duh-dunnnnnn


	15. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything else copyrighted in this fic please do not sue this story is purely for entertainment purposes I receive no profit I reiterate please do not sue

Thanks Silver Wing, Mizu-Chan!, Crazy-gurl, Winnie, deathangel, Ley, Kmf, Artemis Nightingale (you'd better finish that story!!) They Call Me Joe, Stephanie and last but not least mya. Yeah I hope you like this chapter it's longer than the last you don't need to worry about that! It was a one-time thing I mean really that chapter was so short in my mind anyway I write longer chapters than that. Heh well I hope you like this one.

A Chapter 15

By The Pretty Penwriter 

Juliana never left the building she never left the building as it exploded, they saw no one leave the base. There was no shred of hope that she had survived, and maybe she had finally found peace. But that wasn't to say that no one was sad because of her leaving. The final question remained though; who was going to tell Relena?

Two days later and Relena had finally regained consciousness she looked around the room quickly it had a sterile smell to it and it was intensely white. _I'm in a hospital but where is everyone and where is Cr­-Juliana?_ Relena thought as she slowly yet painfully sat up in bed and slowly placed her feet over the side and onto the cold linoleum floor she stood, and felt a slight draft. _Damn hospital gowns _she thought. She shook her head and then spotted the bathrobe in the corner she took it and wrapped it around herself.

"Somebody up there likes me." She mumbled and quietly tiptoed out of the room and into the adjourning room, it was empty she frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Where are you Juliana are you out there with the others but if that's so you would've already been in here and why aren't you in here either." Relena mumbled to herself, she shook her head. 

She shuffled back across the floor and into her own room, she stepped towards the door and opened it placing her hands on her hips she managed her best glare,

"And why are we all out here?"

No one was able to laugh, smile or even smirk her happy disposition quickly changed, her eyes worried and she suddenly felt very sick. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom, _something really bad must've happened for me to feel like this _she thought and felt another presence in the bathroom, she could tell by his aftershave that it was her brother. He held back her hair as she vomited into the toilet until she was through, then she heard water running and felt him tap her shoulder he offered her a wet paper towel, she took it gratefully and wiped her mouth. She then stood and gargled with the little travel size mouthwash and spat it into the sink, she gripped the sides of the sink until her knuckles went chalk white taking a deep breath she asked,

"What happened?"

"I'm sorry Relena I know how close you two were…"

She clenched her teeth and eyes together,

"Just tell me." She rasped her voice suddenly hard to use. 

"I'm sorry Relena but Juliana didn't make it."

Tears silently rolled down her cheeks she didn't say a word or sob, he touched her shoulder gently,

"Just leave me alone for now all of you."

"Relena…"

"Please." She begged

Milliardo shook his head but left out the room anyway closing the door behind him. Relena looked at the mirror, her grip tightening even more on the sink, until she just let out a strangled sob and sank to the floor. Not caring about the pain of her healing ribs but only about the pain her heart felt.

Heero balled his hands into tight fists after he heard her cry his bangs hiding his tearful eyes he, shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked off down the hallway. 

Three days after hearing about Juliana's death Relena had been home for about a day all she did was sleep and rarely ate food if any at all. Everyone else had decided to stay with the mourning princess she hadn't even said a word since that day in the hospital not even a cough. 

//Relena sat in her big plush chair her feet rolled beneath her reading her book when her balcony doors crashed open the air ever so gently moving the drapes, she glanced over and sighed. She closed her book, stood and was almost to the doors when a hooded figure stepped into the room Relena gasped,

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you know?" a voice said it was one of the most hideous she had ever heard.

The figure swiftly moved towards her with an odd limp until it was about a meter in front of her it threw off it's cloak and Relena let out a blood curdling scream.//

It was the third nightmare she had since the day she heard the news but this time it was worse, this time she had actually screamed out loud. 

There was a pounding of feet towards her door and someone, she didn't know who opened it, she didn't care she was sitting on her bed her knees pulled up to her chest rocking back and forth repeating,

"No."

"Relena…" she heard someone say she didn't acknowledge it only continued what she was doing already.

She heard more footsteps and some footsteps approach her and grab hold of her shoulders tightly she looked lost and afraid into the sapphire orbs.

He pulled her into his arms and smoothed back her hair she only sobbed that one word over and over. Heero stepped out of the doorway and punched the wall in the hallway.

"Heero..." Duo started

"Don't you see this is killing her THIS it doesn't matter if she made it out of the base…because she's dying now can't you see it!" he exclaimed and stalked off down the hallway. 

Duo shook his head and closed the door leaving the two siblings alone.

It was bright morning by the time Relena was once again calmed and put to sleep, her brother left the room looking way beyond his years and dragged himself down the hallway to his own room everyone stayed away from both they each had a way of dealing with their own grief. It was about noon when Relena's balcony doors open once again but this time two figures stepped into the room.

'go ahead I think it's okay now.' A male voice said

'Alright.' A very weak female voice said.

The feminine figure stepped towards Relena's bed and sat upon it barely moving the springs she brushed her hair back from her forehead, Relena stirred ever so slightly.

"Relena wake up please." The voice pleaded softly,

Relena slowly opened her eyes and bit back a scream she looked up at the face and gasped

"no but what how?"

"You know a funny thing…we Peacecrafts never die not even when we want to." The woman murmured 

Relena's violet eyes locked with her silver ones.

"Is this a dream?" Relena asked

The other woman pinched her hard.

"Ow…so it's real."

The other nodded; Relena threw her arms around her and cried softly.

"Shh…it's okay, I'm okay see in the flesh." 

Relena once again looked up at her visitors face there was a deep gash in her left cheek and she was very pale but other than that she looked the same.

"Oh Juliana…I'm so happy." Relena cried. 

"Yes so am I sister…we should tell the others come on." Juliana said and briefly stood up and walked five steps before her legs crumpled beneath her. 

The young man with auburn hair and sky blue eyes was quickly by her side he picked her up she glared at him and was about to argue but settled for a pout and crossing her arms. Relena chuckled slightly and Juliana turned her glare to Relena who held up her hands in surrender.

"Okay lets go down into the dining room through the back stairway I like surprises I'll go down first. To make sure the coast is clear." Relena said mischief gleaming in her eyes; Juliana shook her head and leaned her head against his chest tired.

Relena snuck down the stairway and looked out no one was there no one at all. _They must be having lunch good for me_ she thought and stepped into the living room; after the other two stepped through the door she closed the door. She stepped out of the living room signaling them to stay there and closed the door then she stealth fully made it to the kitchen luckily all of them were there except Milliardo. She loudly cleared her throat and smirked as she saw them jump.

"Hey everyone, what's for lunch…some of my friends are hungry and would like some sandwiches." She said 

Everyone in the room was staring at her their mouth agape; Duo even had a burger mid air to his mouth. Relena just sidestepped them all and made a couple of turkey sandwiches piling them onto a plate, and prepared to leave but when she reached the doorway she called back,

"And when you revive from you stupor you can come and meet them."

They stared after her for about a full minute and then shook themselves and followed her to the living room when she opened the door there was a man with auburn hair and sky blue eyes was sitting on the couch, while a woman with long brown hair sitting in a chair had her back to them she turned her head ever so slightly and looked at them. There was a collective gasp through the crowd of people who had entered the room.

"FOOD!" exclaimed the man and he nearly took all the sandwiches off the plate.

"Oh how ever so nice of you Ray to leave me but a crumb." Juliana mumbled

"Yeah you can't eat solid food yet, you have to stick to soups and things that aren't hard to swallow Julie." The man said between bites.

"Where's my gun?" Juliana asked

The man reached behind his back and pulled out her ten-shooter.

"You little thief give it to me so I CAN shoot you." Juliana growled

"Nope it's mine now." He said smiling and then began finishing his sandwich.

"Ramón!! The agency thought you were dead!" Noin exclaimed

He looked to her and smiled widely "Who me die never but, since Une and your idiotic husband…"

"HEY that's MY brother you're talking about only I can call him an idiot and you'll die as soon as I find a gun!" Juliana interrupted

"Well as I was saying since the two wouldn't listen to me I had to go undercover and seem as if I were dead, you guys didn't believe me about the organization that tried to kill all of you ironic, but I dug deeper and posed as one of their generals. I saved her from the building she tried to kill me but that's life." He shrugged

"Okay Jules time for you to explain." Relena said.

Juliana's eye clouded over and a shadow passed her features,

"Fine, as I said I had a meeting to keep with my parents. I reached their chambers a short time after I left you all….

**Flashback** 

Juliana kicks the doors open and steps into the room and ducks, barely missing the bullet that just whizzed by her head.

"Rei…." She growled.

"Oh my mistake I was aiming for your head." She corrected

"Your aim is just as bad as your jokes, always has been." Juliana sneered holding her own gun in her hand.

"Well seems like your in a bad mood, would that be because you found out the truth?" 

"Oh yes and the fact that all of your prisoners are long gone from here and that means your death, correct?"

Rei growled, "You! It's all your fault!"

Juliana smiled and fired her own gun clipping Rei in her shooting hand causing the gun to fly. 

"Now lets see here…" Juliana said and shot off all five of Rei's fingers on her right hand. 

Rei screamed out in pain, "Ha you don't have any more shots left." She snickered.

"Oh but you remember I have a ten-shooter." Juliana said then shot her in the chest twice.

Rei fell to the floor blood gurgling out of her mouth her body twitching; Juliana stepped next to her and whispered into her ear,

"You never remembered things well."  

Juliana then sidestepped her and went towards the main chamber she looked into the room and sure enough the two people were in there comfortably sitting in large leather chairs.

"I suppose you want to know why?" a female voice asked

"Yes Mrs. Wright I do."

Both figures stepped out of the shadow and revealed a older man his black hair flecked with gray and his brown eyes laughing at her, the woman with blonde hair with a few specks of gray here and there and deep blue eyes.

"Oh Cressa you were special, you were supposed to rule the world by our ideals and it would've worked if only you hadn't begun remembering. You were to be queen of the world just like your sister had been but you were to have a different path, don't you see that if the world found out that a Peacecraft wanted to rule the world that they let them. You Cressa were to be the queen of the Earth and the colonies." The woman said

"You're mad." Juliana said shaking her head and then narrowing her eyes.

"No we're brilliant the plan would've worked too if only you hadn't begun remembering and so we staged our murders and went into hiding within the organization. Now you'll have to die along with your siblings for the plan to be complete." The man said

"Heh too bad they've escaped." Juliana smirked crossing her arms.

"WHAT! Oh no you're lying they wouldn't leave without you." The man said

"That's what you think Artemis." 

"Geneva it can't be true can it?" the man asked

"Yes look in her eyes she's telling the truth…I guess this is the end for us my dear." The woman said shaking her head.

"I won't let it end this way! They must still be in the building!" the man exclaimed and then moved over to the desk and hit the red button activating the self-destruct.

"Now you will all die!" he said wildly.

Juliana shook her head and then shot him through the forehead she then turned to the woman, but before she could shoot there was another shot Juliana looked down at her stomach the woman had shot her. Juliana clenched her teeth together and shot the woman straight through her forehead.

"Well I'm spent." Juliana said softly.

Her feet slowly padded across the floor and out of the chambers. She made it down the stairs into the basement and then into the sewer she got a few more feet before the base blew knocking her to the ground a piece of shrapnel flew cutting her cheek. She fell on top of glass cutting her legs, arms and hands. 

Out of the smoke she saw a figure approach her and unclipped one of the grenades from her belt holding it in her hand.

"Cressa!" the voice called for her

She neither moved nor made a sound and waited face down on the ground the grenade waiting in her hand.

A man made it through the rubble and looked at her, 

"Oh my God Cressa are you okay come on we have to get out of here." He said

Juliana could see him more clearly now her had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

She pulled the pin out of the grenade. He heard the small *ping * that it made and picked up her hand he took the grenade and threw it as far as he could. He then gently picked her up and carried her away from the rubble to the awaiting shuttle…

** End Flashback** 

"And that's about it Ray bandaged me up and I couldn't go anywhere for a while cause well I'd been shot." Juliana finished

"Not that you didn't try Relena this girl is crazy all she tried to do was either kill me or run. How can she possibly be related to you?" Ramón asked

"Hey you're talking about my little sister here so stop." Relena said

"I could've sworn I was older than you…how many years younger am I?" Juliana asked

"Slightly less than a year."

"Okay so I'm 20 that's fine so when you're 50 I'll still be 49…I can see some advantages." Juliana said

"Oh yeah at least I can drink alcohol." 

"I can too and I could probably drink more than you." Juliana said

"No I mean legally."

"It's legal as long as no one tells that is." Juliana countered.

"You're becoming a pain in the ass you know." Relena growled.

"Yeah I have to make up for some years by the way where is our lovely brother so I can annoy the hell out of him." Juliana said

"No you can't not for another two weeks or else you may rip the wound open for the fourth time!" Ramón said 

"And for those first three times I was trying to get my gun to shoot you, you were annoying me trying to sing like that really there should be a law." Juliana said

"What I can sing."

"Sure you can although it sounds like a cat choking up a hairball." Relena said

"Okay now you're picking on me, great you two really are sisters." He mumbled and pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

Juliana rolled her eyes and then spotted Quatre standing right next to her looking at her a content smile on his features she smiled back up at him and reached over and took his gun then pointed it to Ramón.

"Hey Ray lookie what I got!" she exclaimed

His eyes widened "Oh shit." He said and began scrambling away from her behind the chair.

She gave the gun back to Quatre "I wouldn't really kill him." She smiled again then she grimaced placing her hand over her stomach. When she pulled her hand back it was covered with blood.

"Ray you suck ass at bandaging wounds…Quatre, Relena can you two help me?" she asked

"Fine, Quatre you'll have to pick her up though she can't really walk with out falling." Relena pointed out 

Quatre shook his head and bent to pick the young woman up. 

"Maybe I should shoot Ray in his stomach and let him suffer." She mumbled into his shirt.

He laughed, "If you do that you'll be the one bandaging it."

"It'd be worth it."

He carried her up the flight of stairs to Relena's room while Relena got the medical supplies. He laid her on the bed and she pulled up her shirt slightly to look at the wound and sighed, 

"I guess this means I'm bedridden." 

"Yeah that doesn't look so bad you didn't rip it that much." Quatre observed.

"What do you mean I ripped it, it just won't heal…I guess I did rip it I mean I've been moving around a lot." Juliana sighed

Quatre smirked "You are stubborn I'll give you that."

"Everyone gives me that." She smiled.

Relena finally came back with the first aide chest and opened it.

"Well that took you a while." Juliana smirked

"They moved it, I haven't lived here for two years you know." Relena countered.

She removed the gauze and antiseptic she dabbed a little of the antiseptic onto a piece of cloth then applied it to the wound.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Juliana shouted

"You could've warned me." She whimpered

Relena laughed nervously, "Sorry about that." She said and then while Quatre gently held her up began wrapping the gauze around her stomach tightly and clipped it tight.

"There you're done." Relena said

"Finally…um Quatre you can let me go now and I have to talk to you privately." She added glancing at Relena.

"All right I'll leave you two alone I have to speak with Heero myself." Relena added before she left closing the door.

"Quatre." Juliana said softly taking his hand into her own.

He looked at her and nodded signaling for her to continue.

"You're a kind person and I'm sorry if I hurt you or anything because I heard that you liked me…"

"Yeah just forget it."

"No you don't see Quatre I like you too…I kind of think that I have um fallen for you so to say." Juliana said and then looked away from him.

He reached out for her chin and gently turned it so she was once again looking in his eyes.

"That's funny, I feel the same way for you." He said softly before he kissed her.

Relena walked back down to the living room hearing the conversation everyone was having,

"The Peacecrafts live through everything." Lucretzia remarked

"Yes we do." Relena said stepping into the room.

"Oh Relena is she okay?" Duo asked

"That girl lives through anything but she's confined to the bed otherwise she'll open the wound again." She answered 

"Good I'm glad that she's okay I mean I'm surprised that she's still alive and I feel sad about what she had to go through." Duo remarked

"Yeah so do I but she'll pull through…say where'd Ray go?" Relena asked

"He had to report to Lady Une." Heero said appearing at her side.

"Oh yeah…Um Heero could I speak to you for a moment?" Relena asked

He nodded, she walked out of the room and he followed her. 

She lead him to the garden and sat on a stone bench he sat next to her and she seemed to be looking everywhere except his face.

"Relena…" he murmured

"Heero I heard that conversation you and Duo had before we were taken…and I do love you, you must know that." She sighed and then continued, "Heero after you told me that you didn't return my feelings I was broken and scared. I deteriorated from what I was a prominent delegate to a drunk. I drunk heavily and then drove home at speeds over 90 and I hated myself Heero, I hated myself for breaking down and being weak. But then after I was kidnapped and the world thought me dead I realized that I could start over that I could be me again to be strong. And I wanted and needed that, but I soon realized that I couldn't keep running from my problems from you Heero. I love you but I don't think I can be involved with you right now I think it would be even better if we could go back in time and meet all over again." Relena explained shaking her head.

Heero stood and she looked over at him, he stuck out his hand.

"Hi my name is Heero Yuy you are?" he greeted.

Relena smiled and stood as well she took his hand.

"Relena Peacecraft."

THE END

"Okay yeah this chapter was mad long but I sorta kinda combined this chapter with the epilogue screwy ain't I?"

"Yup."

"Oh yeah I have to tell Heero Wufei is stealing his lines."

I dial Heero's number.

"hello Heero oh well Wufei is stealing your lines..." 

"I'm here already where is he?"

I point out side of the room to Wufei in a dress trying to figure out a way to remove the make up and get inside the room to hurt Duo and me.

Heero smiles

I blink then blink again and faint.

"Dude you scared her…if Trowa were to start laughing I think she'd have a heart attack."

"I'll stab her in the heart!" Wufei shouts 

"Wufei I hear that you've been stealing my lines is that true?" Heero asks.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it!"

**Click** "Do you really want to know?"

Wufei begins sweating "Oh so you need a gun eh why not fight like a man and begin a sword fight?" 

"This is quicker and less messy." Heero counters.

"Um uh LOOK THERE'S RELENA!! "

"I'm not falling for that one again." Heero says and rolls his eyes.

I begin to open my eyes "Oh Heero's about to kill Wufei no big deal." I go back to sleep and then jump awake.

"What!! Heero you can't kill him I'm renting you guys out and any damage to you will be billed to me please Heero don't!"

"Hn." 

"If you do Heero I'll kill Relena."

"Hn."

"Then I'll destroy your laptop and in a fic I'll have you wearing pink and living in a land of fluffy bunnies!"

"Anything but the bunnies!" he exclaims and assumes the fetal position on the floor.

"O_o to think Heero's afraid of bunnies…" I say frightened and surprised

"Well now I guess I'll kill Duo now."

"Stop Wufei otherwise I'll turn you into a woman!"

"ummm" he turns and runs away

"O_O Wufei can run in heels?" I say surprised 

"I'll just tape this…"Duo says as a side note.

**sigh** "Only you, Quatre and Trowa are under control…the others are loco hombres."

"Uh are you starting to speak Spanish?" Quatre asks coming from out of nowhere.

"Ce hablo en espanol."

"Stop now you're starting to scare me." He mumbles

"que mi amigo?"

"Just stop."

"No."

Okay that's a wrap I have to have these guys back by Tuesday otherwise there's a late charge…Please can I get at least 50 reviews I only need 5 please if you're the 50th I'll say thank you and say you're the best! Hehe well I hope you enjoyed the story and be sure to check out my new story "Losing sight of my Mind." Some say it's good I just like the plot =P

Well Arigato Minna-san 


End file.
